Après la souffrance le bonheur arrive à grands pas
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrit en 2005 : Tsukushi et Yomogi Makino sont deux cousines qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau mais elles n'ont pas la même taille ni le même caractère. Tsukushi est déjà amoureuse d'un garçon mais de qui va t elle être amoureuse en réalité ?
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages :Les personnages :

**Yomogi Makino :**

Age : Quatorze ans au début de l'histoire Dont Date de naissance : 14 juillet 1978

Taille : Un mètre cinquante deux pour un poids de quarante trois kilogrammes

Groupe sanguin : B

Signe du zodiaque : Cancer

Couleur préférée : Blanc

Ce qu'elle aime : Les garçons jaloux, doux et protecteurs donc l'amour que porte ce garçon est très pur.

Amis : Kazuya Aoiké

**Tsukushi Makino :**

Age : Quinze ans au début de l'histoire Dont Date de naissance : 28 décembre 1977

Taille : Un mètre soixante pour un poids de quarante huit kilogrammes

Groupe sanguin : B

Signe du zodiaque : Capricorne

Couleur préférée : Bleu

Ce qu'elle aime : Jouer de la guitare en chantant, écouter Rui jouer du violon

Hait : Kazuya Aoiké pour des raisons passées

Aime : Stéphane (Sentiments jamais vraiment réciproques)

Amis : Rui Hanazawa (à qui elle se confie et qui devient son ami et son confident le plus proche), Tsukasa Dômyôji, Sôjirô Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, Yûki Matsuoka, Shizuka Tôdô et Tsubaki Dômyôji.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction : 

Tsukushi n'avait que 8 ans et Yomoji n'avait que 7 ans quand elles avaient perdu toute leur famille dans un naufrage d'un paquebot lors d'un voyage d'affaires. Tsukushi éleva seule Yomogi qui ne se comportait qu'en une petite fille trop gâtée mais Kazuya s'opposa à cette idée. Il osa de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de deux filles en même temps mais Tsukushi n'avait que l'amitié à lui offrir. Par contre, Kazuya n'aimait pas la façon d'étudier qu'employait Tsukushi qui brisa l'amitié pour de bon. Tsukushi avait en fait 4 ans d'avance sur son parcours tandis que Yomogi suivait normalement le programme scolaire. Tsukushi s'était renfermée sur elle-même depuis la disparition de sa famille et tombait malade assez souvent mais grâce à Stéphane, elle s'ouvrit un peu au monde et sortit un peu de son mutisme en sortant son premier sourire qui s'était éteint à la mort de sa famille. Malheureusement pour elle, Stéphane comprenait à peine ce qu'elle ressentait et ses sentiments envers elle n'étaient jamais vraiment réciproques ce qui blessa profondément la jeune fille. Quant à Yomogi, elle se mettait souvent dans des situations impossibles que Tsukushi risqua sa vie pour elle. Tsukushi était constamment blessée par son attitude. Pourtant Stéphane et Tsukushi avaient failli ne plus se revoir à cause de Kazuya mais Tsukushi avait réussi de redresser la situation en chantant une chanson.

Stéphane était parti pour ses études en Angleterre délaissant Tsukushi qui s'était de nouveau renfermée sur elle-même en hissant des barrières très solides tout en restant néanmoins à l'écoute des autres sans jamais parler de ses souffrances enfouis au fond de son cœur depuis l'âge de 8 ans. Tsukushi laissa échapper par habitude ses émotions en jouant de la guitare et en chantant de temps en temps. Elle entra au lycée Eitoku en 2nd alors qu'elle étudiait des cours de 2ème année universitaire. Elle les faisait plus souvent à la sortie de secours alors que la place était déjà occupée par Rui Hanazawa qui était très intrigué par l'aura mystérieuse que dégageait la jeune fille. Cette dernière était elle aussi très intriguée par l'aura mystérieuse que dégageait le jeune homme qui lui rappella étrangement Stéphane par sa ressemblance physique. Mais Tsukushi subissait les jalousies des filles qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour le F4, la tentative de viol et les brimades sans avoir écopé le fameux carton rouge mais Rui Hanazawa intervenait en sa faveur ce qui surprit le reste du F4. Malgré cela, Tsukushi n'était pas amoureuse de Rui à cause de son amour pour Stéphane mais aussi elle ne leur parlait pas sauf si on lui posait des questions qu'elle répondit froidement. De plus elle n'allait plus à la sortie de secours depuis que Rui lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas sauvée s'il avait su qu'elle le suivrait comme une mouche et que ce n'était qu'un dépucelage…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 1 : Première et vraie discussion Chapitre 1 : Première et vraie discussion

C'est vendredi, Tsukushi alla en salle de musique après avoir fait ses cours par correspondance à la cafétéria. Tsukushi semblait encore plus triste qu'avant. Elle prit sa guitare et commença à jouer…

Tsukushi chantait : **Les jours passent sur la maison d'en face**

**Je pense à toi**

**Je pense à toi **

**Ça ne fait pas un an tout à fait**

**Que tu as fermé**

**Les volets **

**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**

**Peut-être qu'en Septembre**

**Tu reviendras **

**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**

**Peut-être qu'en Septembre**

**Tu seras là **

Dans le couloir, Rui entendit de la musique et se dirigea vers la salle. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et découvrit avec étonnement Tsukushi en train de jouer de la guitare en affichant un air si triste…

Tsukushi chantait : **Les jours passent et les amis se lassent**

**Je pense à toi**

**Je pense à toi**

**Ta guitare, tu sais, est toujours là**

**Et elle s'ennuie Autant que moi**

**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**

**Peut-être qu'en Septembre**

**Tu reviendras**

**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**

**Peut-être qu'en Septembre**

**Tu seras là**

Rui entra dans la salle et s'assit juste en face de Tsukushi. Il la regarda dans ses yeux mais ce qu'il lit au fond des yeux de la jeune fille le cloua sur place : La peur de ne plus revoir la personne qu'elle aime vraiment. Rui ressentit dans la chanson les émotions les plus profondes de la jeune fille…

Tsukushi chantait : **Les jours passent, Septembre est déjà là**

**Je pense à toi**

**Je pense à toi**

**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**

**Peut-être qu'en Décembre**

**Tu reviendras **

**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**

**Peut-être qu'en Décembre**

**Tu seras là**

**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**

**Peut-être qu'en Décembre**

**Tu reviendras**

**Moi j'ai décidé de t'attendre**

**Peut-être qu'en Décembre**

**Tu seras là**

Tsukushi s'arrêta de jouer puis remarqua la présence de Rui en face d'elle…

Rui : C'est une belle chanson…

Tsukushi: Je suppose que tu as pu voir mes sentiments…

Rui : Je ne sais pas…

Tsukushi : Dis toujours !

Rui : Hum ! La peur de ne plus revoir la personne que tu aimes.

Ahurie, Tsukushi fixa Rui qui attendait la réponse…

Tsukushi : C'est… C'est exact… Tu es la première personne qui découvre ce que je cache depuis longtemps… Personne ne m'avait comprise…

Rui fit un sourire craquant. La jeune fille eut un gros vertige…

Tsukushi : _J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui ne s'achète pas ! C'est le sourire précieux d'une personne qui ne sourit jamais. Moi-même j'ai perdu mon sourire depuis longtemps…_

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Hum ?

Rui : Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit le lendemain de ta tentative de viol ?

Tsukushi : Oui je me souviens.

Rui : Je regrette. J'ignorais que tu aimais déjà quelqu'un…

Tsukushi : Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Même pas à Yomogi avec qui je vis. Quand tu jouais ton morceau au violon, j'ai su en peu de temps que tu laissais échapper tés émotions… J'ai su que tu aimais quelqu'un toi aussi.

Ahuri, Rui la regarda et comprit que Tsukushi était en fait une personne sensible, généreuse et sincère sous ses airs froids, agressives et insaisissables.

Tsukushi : Tu as autre chose à me dire, Rui Hanazawa ?

Rui : Non… C'est la première fois que tu parles sans froideur et sans agressivité.

Tsukushi : Ça fait longtemps que je ne parle pas ainsi pour des raisons passées.

Rui : On se voit à la sortie de secours ?

Tsukushi, réticente : Si tu veux…

Rui sourit ce qui lui donne une affirmation à la jeune fille qui hocha de la tête d'un oui…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 2 : L'accident Chapitre 2 : L'accident

Après avoir quitté Rui Hanazawa, Tsukushi s'en alla au sport pour jouer au basket avec sa classe où elle est la meilleure à cause des entraînements qu'elle faisait avec sa cousine. Plus tard, après avoir pris une douche, elle alla à la sortie du lycée pour attendre sa cousine qui devait venir la rejoindre. Soudain elle vit le F4 s'approcher d'elle.

Tsukasa : Tiens mais c'est Tsukushi Makino !

Tsukushi : …

Tsukasa : Que fais-tu ici ? Attends-tu quelqu'un ?

Tsukushi : … _Pfffff !! Qu'il est lourd !_

La jeune fille vit Rui qui la regardait de son visage inexpressif mais elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il lui souriait. Sôjirô, Akira et Tsukasa ne comprirent rien à l'échange muet entre Rui et Tsukushi à cause de leurs visages inexpressifs.

Tsukasa : **Tu pourrais répondre, non ?**

Tsukushi, froide : En quoi cela te regarde ? C'est pas ton problème !

Tsukasa : **quuuuooooiiii ??**

La jeune fille regarda sa montre en soupirant d'exaspération quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler…

Voix : **tsukiiiiiiiiii !!**

Cette dernière se retourna et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant sa cousine…

Tsukushi : **Yomogi !**

Le F4 était surpris de voir une autre personne qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Tsukushi. Cette dernière vit soudain une voiture foncer sur sa cousine…

Tsukushi : **Yomogi ! attention !**

Yomogi : **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!**

Tsukushi jeta sa veste et courra pour pousser sa cousine hors du danger mais elle reçût en plein fouet la voiture qui la projeta sur le sol sous les yeux du F4. Yomogi se redressa sans casse tandis que Tsukushi gisait sur le sol sans bouger. Des parents s'occupèrent de Yomogi mais personne ne se souciait de l'autre. Rui, qui avait découvert ce que cachait la jeune fille au fond de son cœur grâce à la chanson, accourut vers elle à la grande surprise de Sôjirô, Akira et Tsukasa. Rui avait peur pour elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure avant d'avoir revu celui qu'elle aime…

Rui : **Tsukushi !!**

Yomogi : **Noooooooooonnnnn ! Tsukiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!**

Silence total… Tsukushi ne répondit pas. Rui la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'hôpital. Yomogi les suivit comme le F3. Les médecins, après les vérifications, diagnostiquèrent que Tsukushi était dans le coma. Yomogi, au lieu de rester auprès d'elle, rentra chez elle par pur égoïsme. Le F4 fut surpris de l'attitude qu'adopta la jeune fille envers la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Rui décida de rester auprès d'elle tandis que les autres rentrèrent chez eux. Deux semaines passèrent sans Tsukushi qui était toujours dans le coma. Yomogi n'était pas venue la voir une seule fois puisqu'elle était allée aux boulots de sa cousine pour leur avertir son absence afin qu'elle ne soit pas licenciée pendant deux jours. Yomogi était aussi trop orgueilleuse et trop égoïste pour aller la voir. Le F3 était venu voir Rui qui était resté auprès de Tsukushi. Le F3 ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur ami se préoccupait tant d'elle. Rui n'en fournit aucune explication.

On était samedi du mois de juin quand Tsukushi sortit du coma et la première personne qu'elle vit fut Rui Hanazawa avant de voir Tsukasa Dômyôji, Sôjirô Nishikado et Akira Mimasaka. Elle ne vit pas Yomogi qui n'était pas venue ce qui la blessa profondément sans le montrer mais cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de Rui. Quant au F3, ils ne comprirent rien à cause du visage inexpressif de la jeune convalescente. Tsukushi comprit pour Stéphane qu'elle n'avait plus nouvelle depuis sept ans.

Tsukushi : Ne t'en fais pas Rui Hanazawa. J'ai l'habitude avec Yomogi… Elle est toujours comme ça.

Sôjirô, Akira et Tsukasa n'en revenaient pas : C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Tsukushi parler sans froideur ni agressivité tout en gardant son visage inexpressif.

Rui : Yomogi ? C'est celle que tu as sauvée ?

Tsukushi : Oui, bien que je risque ma vie pour elle, Yomogi ne se rend jamais compte que son attitude me blesse profondément. Même si on le lui dit, elle ne la reconnaîtra pas par pur égoïsme.

Rui avait l'impression de se voir en Tsukushi parce qu'il vit la même chose avec Shizuka mais il ignorait que c'était aussi la même chose avec Stéphane pour Tsukushi.

Tsukasa : Je vais prévenir le médecin que tu es réveillée

Tsukushi : Merci Dômyôji.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de quitter la chambre. Tsukushi ne sembla pas succomber à son charme à cause de son amour pour Stéphane mais aussi à cause du sourire craquant de Rui. Ce dernier eut peur qu'elle succombe au charme de son meilleur ami mais Tsukushi le remarqua et murmura à l'oreille de Rui…

Tsukushi murmure : Quand Dômyôji m'a souri, cela a eu moins d'effet par rapport à celui que tu m'as fait… C'est ton sourire précieux d'une personne qui ne sourit jamais que j'aime le plus. Et puis il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cœur que toi, seul, le sais.

Rui : Merci de ta franchise Tsukushi.

Rui se rendit compte que c'est une fille qui ne flattait jamais personne et qu'elle était gentille.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 3 : La lettre tant attendueChapitre 3 : La lettre tant attendue

Quelques jours plus tard, Tsukushi sortait de l'hôpital et rattrapa ses cours par correspondance à la sortie de secours en compagnie de Rui…

Rui : Puis-je poser une question indiscrète ?

Tsukushi : Cela dépend de quoi il s'agit…

Rui : Tes cours… Pourquoi les fais-tu par correspondance ?

Tsukushi : Hum. Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi je les fais ainsi pour des raisons passées que je ne veux pas en parler.

Rui : Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es en seconde comme nous ?

Tsukushi : C'est exact… Mais j'ai un niveau supérieur…

Rui, surpris : Quoi ?! T'es en avance sur ton programme scolaire ?

Tsukushi, gênée : Oui…

Rui : A combien d'années ?

Tsukushi : … Quatre ans…

Rui ahuri : Hein ?! T'es alors en… ?!

Tsukushi : Deuxième année universitaire… Je vais être en troisième année universitaire en septembre. Si j'ai pris du retard pour entrer, c'est à cause de mon âge.

Rui : Quel âge as-tu ?

Tsukushi : Quinze ans. Je vais avoir seize ans le 28 décembre. Et toi ? Et les autres ?

Rui : J'ai seize ans comme Tsukasa et Akira. Sôjirô a seize ans mais il aura dix sept ans le 3 décembre puisqu'il a un an de plus que nous.

Tsukushi : Au fait, il paraît que le voyage scolaire d'été se passe à Hawaï…

Rui, surpris : Encore ?!

Tsukushi : Tu y es déjà allé ?

Rui : Oui, plusieurs fois. Tu n'y es jamais allée ?

Tsukushi : Non c'est trop cher pour moi… Et puis je travaille à plusieurs endroits. Je ne sais ce que fera Yomogi cet été avec ses camarades.

Rui : Ce sera vraiment dommage que tu ne viennes pas à Hawaï au moins une fois.

Tsukushi : Je sais bien mais cinq mille euros ? Comment pourrais-je payer ça ?

Rui : Tu as des parents qui t'aident ?

Tsukushi : …

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa, je préfère de ne plus parler de mes parents pour, encore une fois de plus, des raisons passées.

Rui : Comme tu veux. _Encore ? Mais que cache t-elle vraiment ?_

Un peu plus tard, Rui alla rejoindre ses amis à la cafétéria de l'université Eitoku tandis que Tsukushi rejoignait Yomogi dans un fast food.

Yomogi : Notre voyage d'été se fait à Hawaï. Cela coûte trois mille euros. J'aimerai tant y aller !

Tsukushi : Notre lycée aussi organise ce voyage mais le prix est plus élevé… cinq mille euros !

Yomogi : **je veux y aller !**

Tsukushi : **Hé ! Tais-toi !** Je vais faire comment pour trouver huit mille euros ?! J'ai des frais de la maison à payer !

Yomogi : **S'il te plait, tsuki !**

Tsukushi : Pfffffff ! D'accord. J'essayerai !

Après avoir fini de manger, Tsukushi retourna au lycée quand soudain elle se retrouva face à trois pestes : Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano. Tsukushi leur jeta un regard froid puisqu'elle avait déjà eu affaire à elles.

Yuriko : Il me semble que Rui te plait particulièrement. Tu perds ton temps car Rui a déjà une femme dans son cœur.

Erika : Tu devrais t'éloigner de lui !

Minako : Tu es vraiment le genre de filles qu'on achète ! De plus, nous épouserons plus tard des hommes de première classe comme ceux du F4.

Tsukushi, malgré son visage inexpressif, ne disait rien mais paraissait surprise de voir le F4 et Yomogi derrière les trois pestes. Le F4 et Yomogi avaient tout entendu mais ils n'interviennent pas tout de suite…

Yuriko : T'as perdu ta langue ? Inutile de faire des yeux doux au F4, tu n'as aucune chance !

Erika : Tu es amoureuse de Rui ?

Tsukushi, glaciale : Vous voulez m'acheter comme une vulgaire marchandise ? Pas de chance ! Je ne suis pas le genre de filles qu'on achète ! Je suis un bon produit sans marque ! Ne me confondez pas avec les autres ! Surtout vous trois ! J'en ai rien à faire que vous vouliez épouser des hommes de première classe comme ceux du F4 ! C'est pas mon problème ! Et puis, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je suis amoureuse de Rui Hanazawa ? En fin de compte, vous êtes des femmes calculatrices et égocentriques ! Pensez-vous que vous allez vraiment intéresser l'un du F4 ? Moi, je ne pense pas ! Vous me dites de m'éloigner de Rui Hanazawa mais n'avez-vous pas imaginé que c'est vous, en réalité, qui devriez vous éloigner de lui ? Il ne s'intéresse et ne s'intéressera jamais à trois pestes que vous êtes ! Pour ma part,** je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rui Hanazawa !**

Yomogi vint à côté de sa cousine quand les trois pestes restèrent coites devant la ressemblance frappante entre les deux filles…

Minako : Mais t'es qui toi ?

Yomogi : Yomogi Makino. Je suis un bon produit sans marque et je ne suis pas le genre de filles qu'on achète comme Tsuki. Je n'aime pas votre attitude envers ma Tsuki préférée ! Si jamais j'entre dans le même lycée qu'elle, je ne vous ferai pas de cadeaux !

Tsukushi : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Yomogi ? Et tes cours ? Je suis capable de me défendre seule.

Yomogi : Je voulais te dire que t'as reçu un courrier de quelqu'un que voici.

Yomogi lui passa la lettre que Tsukushi la rangea dans sa poche sans regarder le nom de l'expéditeur. Yomogi s'en alla à son collège sans se soucier de ce qui se passera…

Tsukushi, glaciale : D'ailleurs Asaï, Ayuhara et Yamano, vous ferez mieux de regarder derrière vous parce que c'est une mauvaise surprise !

Yuriko : Ne nous fais pas marcher !

Tsukushi : …

Tsukasa : Vous avez tort ! Tsukushi Makino a raison.

Sôjirô : Nous avons tout entendu.

Akira : Si Tsukushi Makino ne vous avait pas répondu tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'elle nous avait vu.

Sôjirô : Vous ne valez pas Tsukushi Makino !

Rui, glacial : Tsukushi est déjà au courrant que je suis déjà pris ! Mais que savez-vous d'elle en réalité ? Vous êtes incapable de la comprendre ! Moi, je la comprends… Mieux que vous le pensiez ! Tsukushi n'est pas à votre niveau scolaire ! Elle vous dépasse déjà malgré son âge ! Vous n'arriverez jamais la rattraper !

Tsukushi, agacée : T'es pas obligé de tout dire, Rui Hanazawa. Après, je ferai comment si on me pose trop de questions ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas parler de moi pour des raisons passées.

Rui : Désolé Tsukushi.

Tsukushi soupira : Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Depuis le retour de Tsukushi de l'hôpital, le F4 avait pris l'habitude d'être en sa compagnie même s'ils ne savent rien d'elle. Rui était le seul qui savait des choses sur elle. Plus tard, Tsukushi prit la lettre que Yomogi venait de remettre et se rendit compte que c'était celle de Stéphane. Elle ouvrit le courrier et trouva deux chèques signés et un petit mot :

« Tsuki,

Ce sont des chèques pour que tu puisses payer les voyages scolaires.

Je pense que c'est à Hawaï.

Je ne pourrai pas venir au Japon cette année encore une fois de plus mais je te promets que l'année prochaine, je serai là.

Ton ami Stéphane »

La jeune fille alla payer son voyage et prépara celui de sa cousine avec un air triste. Peu après elle alla à la sortie de secours…

Rui : Tu as pu venir à Hawaï ?

Tsukushi : Oui…

Rui : Super !

Tsukushi, surprise : Ça te fait vraiment plaisir que je vienne.

Rui sourit ce qui donna un vertige à sa voisine : Tu sais, depuis que je te connais un peu plus, je sais que tu es franche et tu ne flattes jamais personne. Ça m'a beaucoup touché ce que tu as dit à Asaï, Ayuhara et Yamano… De plus, tu as découvert leur vraie nature…

Tsukushi, gênée : Mer… Merci Rui Hanazawa.

Le soir Tsukushi alla au collège et paya le voyage à Hawaï pour Yomogi qui était très contente.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 4 : La menteuse Chapitre 4 : La menteuse

Le mois de juillet débuta, Yomogi partit avec ses camarades à Hawaï tandis que Tsukushi en fit autant de son côté. Rui avait insisté qu'elle vienne avec lui sur le bateau de Tsukasa. En réalité, Rui aimait bien être en sa compagnie et il ne voulait personne d'autre que Tsukushi. Sôjirô, Akira et Tsukasa avaient invité aussi d'autres personnes y compris Asaï et son groupe.

Pendant la traversée, Tsukushi alla à l'arrière du yacht pour être tranquille mais aussi pour penser à sa famille morte dans un naufrage. Tsukushi jeta un bouquet de fleurs en leur souvenir. Pendant ce temps, Rui ne vit pas Tsukushi et cela l'inquiéta sans le montrer…

Yuriko, mesquine : Si tu cherches Tsukushi Makino, elle s'est noyée.

Silence mort… Rui n'en croyait pas ses yeux…

Sôjirô : C'est impossible ! Elle n'aurait jamais eu cette idée stupide !

Akira : Rui, ne la crois pas !

Trop tard, Rui quitta les autres pour aller dans sa chambre afin de la trouver mais il n'y avait personne. Il ne trouva pas de mot sur le lit non plus. Soudain, il entendit une douce musique qui venait de l'arrière du yacht. Il reconnut le son de la guitare et se dépêcha de la rejoindre mais le son de la voix de Tsukushi était empreinte de tristesse ce qui le cloua sur le sol face à elle…

Tsukushi chantait : _**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you**_

_**I feel you**_

_**That is how I know you**_

_**Go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you**_

_**Go on**_

_**Near**_

_**Far**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does**_

_**Go on**_

_**Once**_

_**More**_

_**You open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till we're one**_

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time**_

_**I hold to**_

_**In my life**_

_**We'll always**_

_**Go on**_

_**Near**_

_**Far**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does**_

_**Go on**_

_**Once**_

_**More**_

_**You open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on **_

_**Musique**_

_**You're here**_

_**There's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

Rui : Tsukushi !

Tsukushi, surprise : Rui Hanazawa ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'appuya sur la balustrade du bateau…

Rui : Dis-moi, Tsukushi… Aurais-tu vraiment l'intention de te noyer ?

Tsukushi : Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je risque peut être trop ma vie mais cette idée est complètement stupide ! Jamais cela m'a effleuré ma tête ! Nous n'avons tous une seule vie à vivre car nous n'aurons pas une seconde ! Alors nous ne pouvons pas permettre la gâcher !

Rui soupira : Ouf ! Au fait… La chanson que tu viens de chanter est très triste mais elle est très belle

Tsukushi : Merci… Tu sais, tu peux venir quand tu veux m'écouter…

Rui : Toi aussi, tu peux venir quand tu veux

Tsukushi fit pour la première fois depuis le départ de Stéphane un sourire vertigineux à Rui qui n'en revenait pas…

Rui : _Elle est beaucoup plus jolie… Plus belle avec ce sourire… C'est le sourire précieux d'une personne qui ne sourit jamais._

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa, qui t'a dit que j'étais noyée ?

Rui : Devine ! Tu as déjà eu affaire à elles !

Tsukushi : C'est pas vrai… Elles ont osé ?! Où sont-elles ?

Rui : Viens avec moi. C'était Asaï qui a parlé…

Tsukushi : Je m'en doutais…

Rui revenait auprès des autres sans rien dire puis laissa entrer Tsukushi à la grande surprise de tous. La jeune fille se dirigea directement au bar pour prendre un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de s'approcher d'Asaï où elle jeta le contenu du verre en pleine figure…

Rui : Tsukushi…

Yuriko : Je croyais qu'elle était noyée, je t'assure !

Tsukushi, glaciale : Oh, tes jolies cornes ont disparu ! Tu es redevenue normale… Menteuse !

Tout le monde était surpris tandis que Tsukushi jetait un regard noir de colère.

Yuriko : Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Sale traînée !

Rui glacial : Tu…

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa, tais-toi ! Laisse-moi faire, tu veux bien ?

Rui : Oui.

Sôjirô : Mais…

Rui : Non laisse-la faire, Sôjirô. Elle a déjà eu affaire à ces pestes menteuses.

Tsukushi, glaciale : Alors Asaï ?

Yuriko : Sale traînée ! C'est de ta faute !

Tsukushi, glaciale : Tu me traites de traînée mais est ce que tu t'es bien regardée ?

Yuriko : …

Tsukushi, glaciale : Qu'as-tu à me répondre à ça ? As-tu perdu ta langue ? Toi et tes copines, vous n'êtes que des parasites des hommes ! Pourquoi as-tu dit à Rui Hanazawa que j'étais noyée alors que j'étais sur le pont à l'arrière du bateau ? On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de Tsukushi Makino ! Ce que tu as fait à Rui Hanazawa est impardonnable ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! **tu ne me connais pas, asaï ! bien que je ne sois pas amoureuse de rui hanazawa, je hais qu'on se moque de lui !**

Sôjirô : Ne l'enterrez pas déjà !

Yuriko : C'était juste une petite blague !

Rui, avec un regard noir : Criminelles !

Sôjirô : Rui ! Tu vas leur porter la poisse !

Un long silence retomba et tout le monde resta coi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 5 : Yomogi est parmi le F4 et Tsukushi 

Tsukasa : N'aurais-tu pas par hasard de l'affection pour Rui pour parler sur ce ton ?

Tsukushi : …

Akira : Et toi Rui ?

Rui : …

Sôjirô : Je savais bien que Tsukushi ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! J'ai eu raison de dire que c'est une idée stupide.

Tsukushi : Explique-toi clairement, Nishikado.

Sôjirô : Te noyer.

Tsukushi : C'est vrai… On a tous une seule vie et il n'y en aura pas deux alors à quoi ça sert de la gâcher ?!

Sur ce, Tsukushi s'en alla récupérer sa guitare et alla dans sa chambre qu'elle partage avec Rui. Elle sortit de sa valise la photo de sa famille qu'elle regarda tristement sans verser des larmes qu'elle retient fortement. Soudain Rui entra et remarqua la mine triste de celle qu'il a pris de l'affection depuis son accident…

Rui : Tsukushi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Tsukushi sourit : Rien ne t'inquiète pas.

Rui : Nous sommes arrivés à Hawaï. Nous allons chez Sôjirô. Tu viens ?

Tsukushi : Je veux bien mais il y a Yomogi qui sera là…

Rui : faudra arranger ça avec Sôjirô.

Rui et Tsukushi quittèrent le bateau pour rejoindre les autres quand une voix appela…

Voix : **TSUKI !!!**

Tsukushi : Yomogi, viens avec moi.

Yomogi : Tu sais Tsuki, le voyage avec mes camarades s'est très mal passé. Je ne veux pas rentrer avec eux.

Tsukushi : Pffffff ! C'est pour ça que je te dis de venir avec moi, Chipie !

Peu après, Tsukushi prenait à part Sôjirô…

Tsukushi : Nishikado, excuse-moi de rajouter Yomogi parmi nous. Elle est vraiment capricieuse et préfère rester avec moi qu'avec ses camarades.

Sôjirô : C'est mieux d'être plus nombreux. Elle peut venir avec nous.

Tsukushi : Je te remercie Nishikado.

Un peu plus tard la répartition des chambres fut faîte : Tsukushi resta avec Rui et Yomogi resta avec Tsukasa. Le lendemain, les deux cousines et les autres allèrent se baigner et jouer au beach volley. Le F4 commençait à jouer tandis que les filles les regardaient faire sauf les deux cousines qui discutaient entre elles…

Sôjirô : Hé les filles ! Au lieu de regarder, venez jouer !

Beaucoup de filles avaient peur de se bronzer mais Yomogi rejoignit le F4. Elle fit équipe avec Sôjirô et Akira. Tsukasa certifia qu'elle va leur gêner mais déchanta bien vite en découvrant que Yomogi était une bonne volleyeuse. Il s'intéressa à elle avec admiration. Rui fi signe à Tsukushi de venir le rejoindre. Cette dernière accepta et rejoignit le groupe Tsukasa-Rui…

Yomogi : **Tsuki ! Je vais te battre !**

Tsukushi : On verra Yomogi. Tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'avais appris à jouer…

Yuriko : Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, Chipie ! Elle est nulle en sport !

Yomogi : **Grrrrrrrrrrrr ! Tu ne la connais pas !**

Tsukushi, qui avait le ballon, smasha la balle qui alla droit sur Yuriko. Celle-ci le reçut en pleine figure à la grande surprise de tous.

Tsukushi glaciale : Qui t'a permis d'appeler Yomogi « Chipie » ?Tu oses de dire que je suis nulle en sport alors que je vous ai battu au basket ? **Tu dépasses les bornes, Asaï !** Viens te mesurer à moi si tu l'oses !

Yuriko ne sut rien dire car Tsukushi avait toujours le dernier mot. Yomogi récupéra le ballon et lança un « Bien fait » à Yuriko avant de reprendre son poste. Le breach volley reprenait son cours normal : Finalement c'est l'équipe Tsukasa-Rui- Tsukushi qui remporta la victoire…

Rui : Tu es meilleur en sport, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui Hanazawa.

Tsukasa : Est ce c'est normal que tu sois plus forte que cette personne ?

Yomogi : Cette personne ? Un riche comme toi **n'a pas le droit de m'appeler « Cette personne » !** Le peuple n'a pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça !

Tsukushi : Oh non…

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Domyogi ! C'est Yomogi Makino que tu avais vu deux fois ! Retiens ce prénom ! En plus, tu partages ta chambre avec elle ! Yomogi est plus jeune que moi !

Yomogi : **Tu vas me payer !**

Tsukushi : **Arrête Yomogi !**

Trop tard, Yomogi avait pété un câble et elle se jetait sur Tsukasa. Tsukushi alla risquer encore une fois sa vie : Elle saisit Yomogi pour la tirer en arrière mais elle reçut un coup assez violent au ventre qu'elle la lâcha. Rui voulut venir à son aide mais il n'eut pas le temps car Tsukushi se jeta sur sa cousine pour la séparer de Tsukasa mais Yomogi ne se calma pas pour autant. La jeune fille se jeta sur sa cousine qui lui donna une gifle retentissante ! Sous l'effet de cette gifle, Yomogi se calma…

Tsukushi : **T'es complètement folle ou quoi ?! Il ne se rappelait pas de ton prénom ! Et toi, au lieu de garder ton calme, tu te jètes sur lui sans raison apparente ?! Tu es pire que moi ! va t'excuser tout de suite, Yomogi !!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous autres, partons ! Laissons-les ensemble !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tsukushi était furieuse contre sa cousine : Elle est blessée maintenant. Tout le monde fit ce que Tsukushi avait ordonné. Rui aida Tsukushi à marcher jusqu'à la maison de Sôjirô. Ce dernier donna de quoi pour soigner à Rui.

Sôjirô : Qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire par là « Tu es pire que moi » ?

Tsukushi : Yomogi ne se contrôle plus quand une personne ne l'appelle pas par son prénom. Elle a déjà failli de tuer une fille et un garçon à cause de ça si je n'étais pas intervenue… Je peux me montrer comme elle mais pas tout à fait… En fait ça dépend de la situation…

Sôjirô laissa Rui s'occuper de Tsukushi. Pendant ce temps, Yomogi avait fini par demander pardon à Tsukasa. Et le soir venu, tout le monde passa à table. Tsukushi resta silencieuse comme Rui. Tous les deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Tsukasa finissait par faire plus ample connaissance de Yomogi tandis que Yuriko, Erika et Minako étaient vertes de jalousie. Elles allèrent maltraiter Yomogi mais Tsukushi assista et se mêla encore une fois. Yomogi hurla ce qui alerta le F4.

Tsukasa : Qui vous a autorisé de malmener les Makino ?!

Yuriko : Dômyôji !

Sôjirô : Faire ça chez moi en plus !

Rui : Tsukushi ! Tu vas bien ?

Tsukushi : Ça peut aller…

Yomogi : Pourquoi s'en prennent-elles à moi ?

Tsukushi : Parce qu'elles sont jalouses, calculatrices et égocentriques ! Elles ont fait croire à Rui Hanazawa, qui est à côté de moi, que j'étais noyée pendant la traversée !

Tsukasa prit un vase et jeta le contenu sur Yuriko, Erika et Minako

Sôjirô : Ouh là encore une douche !

Tsukasa : **Vous ! Retournez chez vous immédiatement !**

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi hors d'elle : Asaï, Ayuhara et Yamano… **J'en ai marre de vous ! Foutez le camp !!!!!! Je ne peux passer une seule journée sans risquer ma vie ! Rentrez chez vous !**

Akira : Elle est furax…

Erika : Mais…

Tsukushi : **Allez au diable !**

Yuriko, Erika et Minako s'en allèrent et quittèrent la maison de Sôjirô. Tsukushi alla de nouveau se soigner avec l'aide de Rui…

Rui : Tu as bien fait de les renvoyer…

Tsukushi : Je sais… Rui Hanazawa, j'ai besoin d'être un petit moment seule…

Rui : Comme tu veux.

Il quitta la chambre. Pendant ce temps Tsukasa alla voir Yomogi…

Tsukasa : Dis-moi Yomogi, tu connais bien Tsukushi ?

Yomogi : Tu n'as aucune chance avec Tsuki. Elle a déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur.

Tsukasa : Comme Rui ?

Les vacances passèrent tranquillement depuis le départ des trois pestes. Rui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de Tsukushi. Yomogi fêta ses 15 ans le 14 juillet 1993.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 6 : Le retour de Shizuka Tôdô 

Septembre arriva, Tsukushi était en première mais elle étudiait les cours de la 3è année universitaire tandis que Yomogi entra en 2nde à Eitoku. Tout se passa bien. Décembre arriva et c'était l'anniversaire de Sôjirô le 3 et de Tsukushi le 28. Puis c'était le tour de Tsukasa le 31 janvier et d'Akira le 28 février. Le 30 mars arriva et c'était l'anniversaire de Rui. Tsukushi avait repris la première chanson quand ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois sans froideur. Le reste du F4 était surpris en découvrant que Tsukushi sache jouer de la guitare. Pourtant Tsukasa et Yomogi étaient souvent en train de se disputer. Yomogi n'hésitait pas à utiliser son agressivité si nécessaire contre lui. On était au mois de juin, Rui et Tsukushi apprenaient tous les deux le retour de leur être cher à leur cœur respectif. Shizuka Tôdô arriva la première et Tsukushi assista aux retrouvailles de Rui et de sa copine avec un tout petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres mais elle déchanta très vite en voyant Shizuka embrasser les autres sur la bouche ce qui blessa profondément Rui. Ce dernier remarqua Tsukushi et il comprit qu'elle ressent sa douleur d'un simple regard. Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi s'en alla à son travail dans un bar où elle exerça le métier de serveuse à une discothèque tandis que Yomogi rentra chez elle. Le hasard avait voulu que le F4 et Shizuka viennent là où travaillait Tsukushi. Cette dernière les servit sans rien dire à la grande surprise du F4…

Tsukasa : Tu travailles ici ?

Tsukushi froide : Oui. Cela te pose un problème ?

Sôjirô : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi froide : Rien Nishikado.

Rui fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Tsukushi et comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas : Celui qu'elle aimait n'était pas venu et cela l'avait rendu de mauvaise humeur.

Shizuka : Vous trouvez toujours des endroits originaux.

Akira : Tu rentres juste de France. On n'allait pas t'emmener au resto français !

Shizuka riait : C'est vrai !

Tsukasa : Notre relation est ce qu'on appelle une amitié indescriptible.

BOM ! Tsukushi était tombée à la renverse à cause d'un client saoul aux pieds de Rui. Le F4 et Shizuka se retournèrent vers elle…

Client : **Sale traînée ! Tu pourrais faire attention ?!**

Tsukushi glaciale : Vous me traitez de traînée mais est ce que vous êtes bien regardés ? Vous avez trop bu ! J'ai horreur qu'on me touche le popotin comme vous le dites !

Shizuka : elle a du cran, cette serveuse… Elle parle si froidement.

Akira : C'est Tsukushi Makino. Elle a un tempérament de fer, elle est courageuse, froide, agressive et insaisissable.

Sôjirô : De plus, elle n'hésite pas à risquer sa vie pour une autre personne avec qui Tsukasa se dispute très souvent.

Akira : c'est Yomogi Makino et elle est incroyablement caractérielle.

Sôjirô : Mais non ! Tsukushi est beaucoup plus caractérielle qu'elle ! Tsukushi s'est mesurée à plusieurs reprises à Asaï, Ayuhara et Yamano.

Tsukasa : Et vous aviez vu comment Yomogi s'était jeté sur moi ?! Elle disait ces mots, je cite « Cette personne ? Un riche comme toi **n'a pas le droit de m'appeler « Cette personne » !** Le peuple n'a pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Sôjirô : C'était un terrible combat entre les deux filles !

Tsukushi glaciale : Cela vous amuse de parler de moi et de ma cousine dans notre dos ? Au fait, Dômyôji, on dit une amitié indestructible et pas indescriptible, triple idiot ! Yomogi t'aurai tué si elle t'entendait !

Shizuka riait : Tsukasa n'a pas changé !

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi d'un ton doux : Oui ?

Rui du même ton que Tsukushi : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Tsukushi : Ne t'inquiète pas, Rui Hanazawa…

Rui n'en était pas si sûr et pût lire dans les yeux de la jeune fille quelque chose qui le cloua sur place… Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé : Tsukushi était profondément blessée par l'attitude de celui qu'elle aimait… Exactement comme lui !

Rui : Oh non… Je n'aurait jamais cru que Tsukushi souffre autant que moi… Peut être plus que moi… Quel courage ! Elle possède une force que je n'ai pas…

Sur ce, Tsukushi s'en alla en se sentant désarmée chaque fois que Rui parvenait à déchiffrer ses sentiments. Shizuka n'en revenait pas : La serveuse et Rui se connaissait particulièrement. Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi avait pris sa guitare et commença à jouer. A la grande surprise de Shizuka, Sôjirô, Akira et Tsukasa, Rui alla tout de suite auprès de Tsukushi…

Tsukushi chantait : Sur la vitre qui ruisselle La terre me paraît si belle

Je donne cet orage au désert Les neiges éternelles sur le quai

J'ouvre les jardins de Babylone A ce garçon pour qui mon cœur frissonne

Et attends-moi Je sais qu'un jour Tu viendras vers moi

Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent

Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments

Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse sur les lèvres Pas comme une enfant

Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent

Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments

C'est comme une enfance qui s'achève Dans un océan

Il m'apprend le nom des étoiles Tout en haut des cathédrales

Il joue de la musique de l'espoir Son piano pleure des larmes d'ivoire

Je sens la caresse sur mon poignet Du bracelet brésilien qu'il m'a donné

En disant qu'il se cassera Alors ton rêve se réalisera

Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent

Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments

Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse sur les lèvres Pas comme une enfant

Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent

Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments

C'est comme une enfance qui s'achève Dans un océan

Et je t'attends… Et je t'attends…

Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent

Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments

Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse sur les lèvres Pas comme une enfant

Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent

Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments

C'est comme une enfance qui s'achève Dans un océan

Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent

Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments

Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse sur les lèvres Pas comme une enfant

Y a pas que les grands qui rêvent

Y a pas que les grands qui ont des sentiments

C'est comme une enfance qui s'achève Dans un océan

Rui comprit que l'inconnu et Tsukushi avaient des sentiments qui étaient jamais vraiment réciproques comme lui et Shizuka. Tsukushi semblait très triste et en joua un autre très court…

Tsukushi chantait : Julie Petite Julie Toute seule dans les feux de la guerre

Tu es perdue, tu ne sais plus comment faire

Tu veux retrouver la paix, la lumière

Julie Petite Julie Tu te bats comme tu peux pour gagner

Avec Stéphane qui viendra pour t'aider Ta victoire s'appelle liberté

Oh Julie Oh Julie Oh Julie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 7 : Une réaction très inattendue 

Le lendemain, Yomogi avait l'ai complètement déprimée quand elle se retrouva face à son ami Aoïké. Leurs retrouvailles étaient joyeuses mais tout se passa si mal avec Tsukushi qui n'avait jamais oublié le mal qu'il avait fait. Elle s'en alla furieuse. A la pause déjeuner, Yomoji mangea avec Kazuya ce qui rendit jaloux Tsukasa. Ce dernier alla mettre un carton rouge à Kazuya pour se venger. Un peu plus tard, c'était la pagaille, les élèves s'en prenaient à Kazuya alors que Yomogi essayait de le sauver. Kazuya était un pleurnichard et Yomogi recevait une gifle de la part de Tsukasa qui recevait à son tour un coup de poing de la jeune fille. Les deux amis fuyaient les élèves en furies. Pendant ce temps, Tsukushi attendait sa cousine à la cafétéria de l'université Eitoku tandis que le F4 et Shizuka discutaient tranquillement…

Shizuka : Dis, Rui… Tu as une petite amie ?

Rui : … J'aime bien être en compagnie de Tsukushi. **NON !**

Shizuka : Oh pourquoi ?! C'est bien d'en avoir ! Les garçons se bonifient au contact des filles. Je pourrais te présenter une amie qui est manequin si tu veux. Elle est très bien et vous irez bien ensemble. D'accord ?!

Rui vexé : **NON ! **Je n'en veux pas !

Shizuka : Je savais bien que tu dirais ça !

Rui rouge : Shizuka, tu me fais marcher.

Shizuka : T'as deviné ? J'adore te faire marcher car tu te vexes si facilement ! Je t'interdis de tomber amoureux d'une autre ! Tu n'es qu'à moi !

Pendant ce temps, Tsukushi voyait arriver sa cousine toute sale comme Kazuya. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas vomir à cause de la nausée…

Tsukushi : Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?

Yomogi : Dômyôji a mis un carton rouge !

Tsukushi : Pffffff !

Soudain des élèves en huées arrivèrent et se jetèrent sur Yomogi et Kazuya. Tsukushi s'y mêla pour protéger sa cousine mais elle fut tout de suite mise à terre car elle avait de la nausée. Soudain, le F4 et Shizuka arrivèrent aux pieds de Tsukushi, Yomogi et de Kazuya. Tsukushi ne voulait pas que Rui la voit ainsi : Elle n'allait pas bien du tout.

Shizuka : Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Maintenant, ce genre de jeu est à la mode au Japon, Rui ?

Rui, en voyant le visage si pâle de Tsukushi qui protégeait toujours Yomogi au péril de sa vie, s'énerva car il détestait qu'on fasse du mal à la personne qu'il affectionnait. Il réagit fortement en envoyant le balai sur les responsables de la pâleur de Tsukushi pour ensuite la porter dans ses bras hors du danger sous les regards consternés de tout le monde y compris Shizuka, Tsukasa, Akira et Sôjirô.

Rui : **Hé ! vous !! arrêtez vos idioties !!**

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa !!!

Tous : **OooooooooooH**

Tsukasa : Tu… Tu es devenu fou ?!

Rui : Tsukasa !!! Toi aussi, tu dépasses les bornes ! Tu t'en prends à Tsukushi maintenant ?!

Tsukasa : Mais non, c'est Yomogi !

Rui : Celle que je porte est bien Tsukushi ! Pas Yomogi ! Sais-tu qu'elle risque sa vie pour sauver celle de sa cousine ? As-tu déjà oublié qu'elle a déjà failli de mourir ?

Tsukasa : Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je ne voulais pas pour Tsukushi… Mais est ce que par hasard, tu serais amoureux d'elle ??

Rui. : …

Tsukushi : Non ce n'est pas vrai ?!

Tsukasa : Aurais-tu réussi à franchir la barrière ?

Rui : …

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa ? Je voudrai descendre !

Au lieu de la laisser descendre, il la serra contre lui. Tsukushi ne comprit pas très bien cette réaction…

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa !!!! Je veux descendre !!!!!

Rui : Ah ! Excuse-moi !

Tsukushi : Ce n'est rien.

Rui la lâcha tandis que Tsukushi alla aider sa cousine à se relever. Yomogi, sans dire un merci, alla aider Kazuya ce qui blessa profondément Tsukushi. Cette dernière se tourna vers Tsukasa…

Tsukushi glaciale : Dômyôji, chaque fois que tu t'en prendras à Aoiké, Yomogi interviendra et chaque fois que ma cousine s'en mêle, je ne suis pas loin pour la protéger ! Et quelle barrière parles-tu ?

Tsukasa : Fais marcher ta cervelle !

Tsukushi : C'est pas vrai… **Yomogi !!!!!!!!**

Cette dernière était partie se rincer le visage. Shizuka s'occupa de Tsukushi en discutant avec elle à propos de Rui. Shizuka apprenait que Tsukushi aimait déjà un autre garçon. Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi alla à la sortie de secours et retrouva Rui qui l'attendait assis sur les escaliers…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 8 : Le retour de Stéphane 

Rui : Que fais-tu à rester debout ? Viens t'asseoir !

Tsukushi ne se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir en face de lui mais son visage semblait triste…

Rui : Il n'est pas venu ?

Tsukushi : Non. Il m'avait promis l'année dernière.

Rui : Il ne va pas te laisser tomber s'il a promis.

Tsukushi : Je ne sais pas.

Rui : J'ai constaté que tu es constamment blessée par son attitude…

Tsukushi : … C'est exact, profondément ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs à cause de Shizuka, non ?

Rui : … C'est vrai…

Tsukushi : Nous nous ressemblons en quelque sorte…

Rui : Tsukushi, tu es courageuse… Pourquoi gardes-tu toute ta souffrance ? N'as-tu pas confiance ?

Tsukushi soupira : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est par habitude. J'étais très renfermée que tout le monde se méfiait de moi. Depuis je garde toute la souffrance au fond de mon cœur.

Rui : Yomogi ne se rend pas compte ?

Tsukushi : Non. Elle ne pense qu'à elle et elle refuse de voir la réalité en face. Au fait merci beaucoup pour m'avoir sauvée.

Rui : Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Tsukushi. Tu m'as aidé alors c'est normal que j'en fasse autant.

Tsukushi sourit au jeune homme qui le lui rendit. Pendant ce temps, Yomogi accepta de partir à Atami chez Kazuya mais elle tomba malade le soir venu. Tsukushi lui interdit d'aller à l'école le lendemain avant de partir à son travail où elle retrouva encore une fois de plus le F4 et Shizuka. Cette dernière s'était prise d'affection pour Tsukushi dont elle admira beaucoup le courage, la froideur et l'insaisissabilité. Rui remarqua que Tsukushi n'avait pas meilleure mine et s'en inquiéta à la grande surprise de Shizuka et du F3…

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Ne t'en fais pas, Rui Hanazawa, je tiens le coup. Je ne me laisse pas abattre si facilement.

Rui suspicieux : Je n'en suis pas si sûr !

Tsukushi : S'il te plait ! Ça me touche beaucoup que tu t'inquiètes comme ça pour moi mais ne me pousse pas à bout ! Aie ! J'ai mal à la tête et au cœur !

Rui : Comme tu veux.

Tsukushi : Excuse-moi.

Rui : Non. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

Tsukushi : A plus tard !

Rui : Ok.

Tsukushi courut immédiatement aux toilettes tandis que Rui reprit sa place. Tsukushi vomissait sans raison apparente et cela dura une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps…

Shizuka : Elle cache encore beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas très bien. Et toi Rui ?

Rui : Je la comprends même si elle continue à cacher son passé…

Tsukasa : Tu n'as aucune chance avec elle.

Rui : Je le sais déjà avant toi !

Sôjirô : Elle n'est pas sortie des toilettes.

Rui se leva et alla la voir… Mais le spectacle qu'il vit le cloua sur place parce qu'il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière quand il était enfant. Tsukushi cessa de vomir et attendit un moment que ça passa avant de se lever pour se rincer la bouche.

Rui : Tsukushi, viens te détendre un peu avec nous.

Tsukushi : Ça ira, Rui Hanazawa.

Rui : Tu as du cran.

Plus tard, Tsukushi rentra chez elle et apprit que Yomogi avait accepté de partir à Atami avec Kazuya. Exaspérée, Tsukushi ne répondit pas. Le lendemain, Yomogi resta couchée tandis que Tsukushi alla au lycée. Tsukasa n'en revenait pas de l'absence de Yomogi…

Tsukasa : Tsukushi ? Yomogi n'est pas là ?

Tsukushi : Elle est malade. Elle ne revient que demain.

Tsukasa : Vous venez à Waïha cet été ?

Tsukushi : Encore Hawaï ?! Il me semble que ce n'est pas possible cette année. Yomogi vient d'accepter de partir à Atami chez ce profiteur de terrain. Et je suis forcée d'y aller moi aussi.

Sôjirô : Dis-moi Tsukushi, comment te sens-tu depuis hier ? Tu n'allais pas bien.

Tsukushi : Ça ira, Nishikado.

Rui déçu : Tu es vraiment obligée d'aller à Atami ?

Tsukushi : Oui, Yomogi est capricieuse et n'aime pas passer des vacances sans moi.

Shizuka : On dirait que Yomogi est une enfant

Tsukushi : Elle l'est…

Yuriko : Hey ! Erika ! Minako ! Regardez ! Il y a un beau garçon dans la cour !

Erika : Wah ! C'est vrai qu'il est beau !

Minako : Il ressemble à l'un du F4…

Yuriko : C'est vrai. Il a des yeux clairs et brillants voire transparents.

Erika : Il a des cheveux châtains et très fins.

Minako : Il ressemble à Rui Hanazawa ?!

A ces mots, Tsukushi comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'elle voulait tant revoir. Elle courut immédiatement jusqu'à lui. Rui réalisa qu'il s'agisait de la personne qui avait tant fait souffrir Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : **STEPHANE !**

Stéphane : **Tsukushi !**

La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras en retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Stéphane la serra contre lui…

Tsukushi : Tu m'as manqué !

Stéphane : Tu m'as manqué moi aussi.

Pendant ce temps les trois pestes étaient vertes de jalousies en voyant le nouveau était déjà pris par Tsukushi. Personne n'en revenait pas : Stéphane ressemblait vraiment à Rui…

Rui : C'est la raison pourquoi elle m'avait dit que je lui rappelais quelqu'un le jour où elle était venue me retrouver à la salle de musique la première fois après la tentative de viol.

Stéphane embrassa son amie sur la bouche avant de remarquer la présence de Shizuka et du F4 qui avaient suivi Tsukushi…

Stéphane : Tsukushi ? Où est Yomogi ?

Tsukushi vexée : Elle est malade.

Stéphane : J'ai vu qu'il y a Aoiké et il m'a dit que vous alliez à Atami.

Tsukushi : Oui mais sans mon avis ! Je suis obligée ! Tu connais Yomogi !

Stéphane : Tu lui en veux toujours ?!

Tsukushi : Toujours à se mêler de mes affaires…

Stéphane : Il n'a donc pas changé. Et eux ?

Tsukushi en se retournant vers Shizuka et le F4 : Shizuka Tôdô et le F4.

Stéphane : F4 ?

Tsukushi : Le chef est Tsukasa Dômyôji et les autres sont Rui Hanazawa, Sôjirô Nishikado et Akira Mimasaka.

Stéphane : Tsukushi, invite-les à Atami.

Rui : Pourquoi pas Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : C'est un plaisir Rui Hanazawa.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 9 : Tsukushi Makino se révolte 

Deux jours plus tard, Yomogi partit avec Kazuya tandis que Tsukushi et Stéphane prennent le bateau comme le F4 mais plus petit. Arrivés à Atami, Tsukushi n'adressa pas la parole à Kazuya. Un yacht s'approcha et Yomogi reconnut quelqu'un sur le bateau…

Yomogi : **qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?!**

Tsukasa : Salut !

Yuriko : Dômiôji, sommes-nous arrivés ?

Akira : Quelle chaleur !

Sôjirô : Ah mais c'est Yomogi Makino !

Yuriko : Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?!

Tsukushi glaciale : Elle est en vacances comme toi, Asaï. C'est comme ça que tu remercies une personne qui a eu la gentillesse de vous inviter à passer des vacances tous ensembles ?

Shizuka : Bien parlé Tsukushi.

Yuriko surprise : C'était toi ?

Tsukushi glaciale : Oui et c'est grâce à Stéphane et à Rui Hanazawa que j'ai accepté. Qu'as-tu à répondre, Asaï ?

Yuriko : …

Tsukushi glaciale : As-tu perdu ta langue ?

Shizuka : Calme-toi, Tsukushi. Ça ira.

Stéphane : Ah vous êtes arrivés.

Shizuka : Tsukushi, tu viens faire la fête avec nous, ce soir ? Yomogi et Stéphane peuvent venir aussi.

Yuriko : **non, shizuka !** Savez-vous quel genre de fille elle est ? Pas question de l'inviter !

Shizuka : C'est pas sympa de dire ça.

Stéphane : Hum !

Yuriko : Elle est amoureuse de Rui ! C'est une traînée ! Elle va tous les jours le voir à la sortie de secours !

Shizuka : …

Stéphane : C'est vrai Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi glaciale : D'un côté, c'est vrai que je vais à la sortie de secours mais d'un autre côté, c'est tout faux ! Tu me traites pour la seconde fois de traînée, Asaï mais est ce que tu t'es bien regardée ?

Yuriko : …

Tsukushi glaciale : Qu'as-tu à me répondre à ça ? As-tu perdu ta langue ?J'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas le genre de filles qu'on achète ! Je suis un bon produit sans marque ! Ne me confonds pas avec toi et tes copines ! vous voulez épouser des hommes de première classe comme ceux du F4 ! C'est pas mon problème ! Vous êtes des femmes calculatrices et égocentriques ! Vous voulez vous rabattre sur Rui Hanazawa mais vous faîtes comme si Shizuka n'existe pas. J'ai déjà dit une fois que Rui Hanazawa ne s'intéresse et ne s'intéressera jamais à trois pestes que vous êtes ! **je répète encore une fois de plus pour la troisième fois que je ne suis pas amoureuse de rui hanazawa !!** C'est pas vos affaires si je vois Rui Hanazawa à la sortie de secours ! Il n'y a pas de mal si je discute avec lui ! D'ailleurs Asaï, t'es une parasite des hommes comme tes copines. **tu ne me connais pas asaï !** Ces derniers temps, j'étais de très mauvaise humeur tout ça à cause de Stéphane ! Il vous a tapé dans l'œil mais… **vous ne l'aurez pas !**

Le silence tomba un court instant. Tout le monde n'en revenait pas. Shizuka admira Tsukushi par son courage de confronter à trois pestes en même temps. Stéphane soupira de soulagement.

Shizuka : Tsukushi, tu as été formidable. Merci !

Stéphane : Je tavais dit que je serai là l'année dernière mais c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas averti de mon arrivée…

Tsukushi : Je vois de la méfiance dans tes yeux et tu sais que ça me blesse profondément !

Shizuka : Tu viens à la fête, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Je ne tiens pas…

Shizuka : Mais c'est mieux qu'on soit plus nombreux. La fête sera plus vivante !N'est-ce pas Rui ?

Rui : Ouais. Allez viens Tsukushi.

Tsukushi de guerre lasse : Bon d'accord.

Tsukasa : Viens-tu à la fête Yomogi ?

Yomogi : Non.

Shizuka : Pourquoi ? La fête sera plus vivante ! N'est ce pas Tsukasa ?

Tsukasa : Oui. Allez viens !

Yomogi butée : Non !

Tsukushi : Arrête tes caprices ! Après tu vas me faire une scène le lendemain ! Je te connais !

Yomogi capitula : D'accord ! D'accord !

Tsukushi : C'est pas vrai ça ! Excuse-la, Shizuka.

Shizuka : Ce n'est rien. Tu as le don de la faire ceder.

Stéphane : A ce soir Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Oui. Viens Yomogi.

Les deux cousines suivirent Shizuka…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 10 : Une nuit… Cendrillon 

Shizuka s'occupa de Yomogi avant de Tsukushi…

Shizuka : Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie ! Comme je suis fille unique, je n'ai jamais eu de sœur à pomponner comme ça. Je ne connais que des garçons, donc je m'ennuie. Quels beaux cheveux épais ! Vous en avez de la chance !

Les cheveux de Yomogi arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules une fois ondulés. Elle portait une robe Henriette selling. Shizuka s'occupa ensuite de Tsukushi tandis que Yomogi attendait dans le couloir. Les cheveux de Tsukushi avaient la même longueur que ceux de Shizuka.

Shizuka : Tes cheveux sont magnifiques ! Tu devrais les laisser plus souvent détachés.

Tsukushi : Je sais bien mais on me confond avec Yomogi car nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf que je suis plus grande qu'elle en taille. Elle mesure 1m52 et moi 1m60.

Shizuka : J'ai remarqué quand Tsukasa t'a confondu avec Yomogi. Rui ne s'était pas trompé.

Tsukushi : C'est parce que je hais les uniformes des écoles. Rui Hanazawa m'avait souvent vue et c'était facile à déduire qui était la bonne personne. Comme on se connaît depuis l'année dernière, il ne peut pas se tromper de personne.

Shizuka : Tu es bien proche de lui…

Tsukushi : Pas spécialement mais depuis qu'il a découvert que je savais jouer de la guitare en chantant, il avait commencé par comprendre ce que je cachais depuis longtemps au fond de mon cœur. J'ai tendance à laisser échapper mes émotions comme lui. Mais depuis mon accident, il se préoccupe de savoir si je vais bien chaque fois quand ça tourne mal. Les autres sont moins préoccupés.

Shizuka : J'ai remarqué. Dis-moi, Tsukushi, est ce que Yuriko a dit une fois quelque chose de pas très gentil à Rui ?

Tsukushi : Oui, je n'avais pas apprécié qu'Asaï se moquait de lui. Elle lui avait dit que j'étais noyée. Il avait eu peur et il était venu vérifier.

Shizuka : Tu as beaucoup d'affection pour Rui ?

Tsukushi : …

Shizuka : Hum ! Ce n'est pas grave.

Tsukushi portait une robe Channer. Les trois femmes rejoignirent les autres…

Yomogi : Mademoiselle ! Je crois que c'est trop beau pour moi.

Shizuka : Pourquoi ? Tu es très belle. Allons-y !

Elles entrèrent dans la salle où tout le monde poussa un grand « Oh »…

Shizuka : Nous voilà ! Comment les trouvez vous ? Adorables, non ?

Gars 1 : C'est vraiment Makino ? La fille aux tresses ?

Gars 2 : Ouah ! Elle est mignonne !

Gars 3 : Et l'autre ? Elle est craquante ! Avec des cheveux si longs comme ceux de Shizuka !

Erika : Qu'est ce que… ? Quelle honte !

Yuriko : Pourquoi Shizuka a-t-elle prêté une robe Henriette selling et une autre Channer à des filles pareilles ?

Minako : Hé ! Laquelle est Tsukushi ?!

Sôjirô : Oh ! Vous êtes ravissantes ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez si belles une fois « Pomponnées ».

Akira : Bravo Shizuka.

Kazuya : Yomogi ! Super ! T'es trop classe ! Toi aussi Tsukushi !

Yomogi : Me… Merci.

Tsukushi : …

Stéphane : Tu es magnifique, Tsukushi. Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux libres le plus souvent possible ! Ils sont si beaux !

Tsukushi : Je sais Stéphane…

Tsukushi croisa le regard de Rui qui n'en revenait pas puis elle le vit sourire…

Rui : Cela te va à ravir. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Shizuka ainsi…

Soudain tout le bateau était plongé dans le noir et c'était la panique chez certains. Tsukushi resta calme pendant le « Kiss time ». Yomogi paniqua et marcha jusqu'à qu'elle embrassa quelqu'un par accident. Puis la lumière revint et Yomogi découvrit avec effarement que c'était Tsukasa. Yuriko avait embrassé Kazuya par erreur. Quant à Tsukushi, c'était Rui et à Shizuka, c'était Stéphane. Kazuya vint se plaindre à Yomogi et à Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : Tais-toi, Aoiké et assume ! Ça m'est complètement égal ! Je t'en veux toujours !

Shizuka : Il t'avait fait quelque chose ?

Tsukushi : Oui.

Yomogi s'en alla en courant quand Tsukasa la rejoignit mais la jeune fille pleurait de dépit. Tsukushi alla voir sa cousine qui lui demanda de renter. Tsukushi laissa Kazuya s'occuper d'elle et rentra avec Stéphane. Ni l'u ni l'autre ne discutaient de ce qui s'était passé.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 11 : Une nuit d'amour à Atami 

Le lendemain, le F4, Shizuka et les autres étaient sur la plage remplie de vieux et de gamins. Tsukushi, Stéphane, Yomogi et Kazuya les rejoignaient. Yomogi et Tsukasa se mettaient à rougir dès que leurs regards se croisaient tandis que Tsukushi gardait son sang froid devant tout le monde même si son regard se posait sur Rui…

Sôjirô : Ils se sont embrassés hier soir, vous avez vu ?

Gars surpris : Hein ! Tu plaisantes, Nishikado ?

Yuriko : Quoi ?! Elle est pas gênée celle-là !

Erika : Quelle horreur !

Minako : Une fille qui ose faire ça comme ça dans le noir ! Quelle honte !

Yuriko ; C'est une chipie voleuse !

Cette phrase n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Tsukushi qui smasha le ballon de volley. Le ballon alla doit sur Yuriko qui le reçut en pleine figure à la grande surprise de tous.

Tsukushi glaciale : Qui t'a permis pour la seconde fois d'appeler Yomogi de Chipie ?! Tu oses de dire qu'elle te vole Dômyôji mais est ce que tu t'es bien regardée ? Tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux hommes de première classe comme ceux du F4. Tu peux d'ailleurs parler ! Tu as bien embrassé Aoiké dans le noir, non ? Alors mêles-toi de tes affaires ! C'est toi en réalité qui n'a aucune chance avec Dômyôji ! Je suis sûre qu'il peux lire sur ton visage que tu rêves d'épouser un homme riche et il s'en balance ! (Tsukushi se tourna vers Tsukasa) N'est ce pas Dômyôji ?

Tsukasa : Oui… Mais comment l'as-tu deviné ?

Rui : Tsukushi a la patience d'analyser chaque personne sans rien dire puis quand quelqu'un s'en prend à une personne qu'elle aime ou qu'elle affectionne, elle n'attend pas pour agir.

Shizuka fâchée : Ça suffit Yuriko ! Tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien fait mais là tu te moques de nous ! Tsukushi m'avait dit que tu t'étais moquée de Rui une fois. C'est trop !

Yomogi : Bien fait !

Sôjirô : Reprenons le beach volley ! Nous avons une revanche à prendre !

La même équipe se formait : Akira, Sôjirô et Yomogi d'un côté et Rui, Tsukasa et Tsukushi de l'autre. Stéphane et Shizuka faisaient l'arbitre. Encore une fois de plus c'était l'équipe Tsukushi, Rui et Tsukasa qui remporta le match. Le soir venu, Tsukushi ne participa pas à la fête à cause de Stéphane qui ne se rend pas compte qu'il blesse profondément la jeune fille par son attitude. Yomogi ne vint pas non plus car elle s'en voulait encore de s'être laissé embrasser par Tsukasa. Pendant ce temps, Kazuya alla voir Tsukasa pour lui provoquer en duel à la pèche aux calmars. Plus tard, Tsukushi se rendit sur le yacht retrouver Shizuka pour lui rendre les robes. Shizuka rejoignit Rui…

Shizuka : Tu es déçu ?

Rui : De quoi ?

Tsukushi : …

Shizuka : Parce que Tsukushi n'est pas venue ce soir.

Rui : Pourquoi attaches-tu autant d'importance à Tsukushi ?

Shizuka : tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? J'ai compris quand tu l'as sauvée à la cafétéria. Je me suis sentie un peu jalouse. Tu n'es plus seulement à moi.

Rui : Si c'était vrai. Comment réagirais-tu ?

Shizuka : Heu… Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. Tu as beaucoup d'affection pour Tsukushi ?

Rui : …

Shizuka : Tu l'aimes ?

Rui : **ha ha ha ha !**

Shizuka surprise : Rui ?! Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Rui : Quelle hypocrite ! Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas savoir ! Tu essayes de plaire à tout le monde. Tu souris à n'importe qui. Tu joues très bien le rôle de la fille sympa mais quand tu blesse quelqu'un, tu fais celle qui ne le voit pas.

Shizuka : Rui… Rui, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention…

Rui : Ça suffit ! Arrête de m'utiliser comme un jouet ! D'après toi, j'aimerais Tsukushi Makino ? tu veux rire ! Tsukushi aime Stéphane ! Celle que je désire, c'est…

Shizuka : **rui ?!**

Ce dernier l'entraîna de force dans une chambre. Tsukushi s'en alla en souriant car elle savait que Rui aimait Shizuka. Elle se retrouva face à Stéphane qui avait le même tempérament que Shizuka. Tsukushi lui faisait comprendre de cesser de l'utiliser comme un jouet. Beaucoup plus tard, Yomogi alla sur le yacht complètement déprimée et se retrouva face à Kazuya et Tsukasa qui reviennent de la pèche aux calmars. Ces derniers remontèrent le moral de Yomogi. Un peu plus tard apès l'alerte de Tsukasa, tout le monde se retrouvait sur le pont sauf Shizuka et stéphane. Tsukushi prend un calmar et s'en alla en retrait où elle retrouva Rui…

Rui : Ça a l'air bon ! Tu m'en donnes ?

Tsukushi : Ah ! Je vais t'en chercher un autre…

Rui : Non, ça m'ira.

Rui mangea le calmar que Tsukushi le lui donna…

Tsukushi : Et Shizuka ?

Rui : J'sais pas, elle doit dormir. Et Stéphane ?

Tsukushi : Je l'ignore, il doit dormir lui aussi… Dommage pour toi. Il vous a dérangés.

Rui : Tu nous as écoutés ?

Tsukushi : Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je passais par hasard et… Et puis, il nous a dérangés par la même occasion.

Rui : … Tsukushi, les femmes me fatiguent… Elles sont toutes calculatrices et égocentriques.

Tsukushi : Mais… Ne me déteste pas ! (Rui était surpris et il la regarda sans rien dire) Nous sommes les amis de l'escalier de secours et de la salle de musique…

Rui : Si je te détestais, tu crois que je me serais cassé le dos à te porter ? Je te connais depuis l'année dernière… Tu es complètement différente des autres ! En vérité, je n'arrive plus à me passer de ta présence. J'aime bien être en ta compagnie. Hier, quand tu étais arrivée dans la salle, tu étais magnifique et bien que tu n'es pas Shizuka, tu lui ressemblais avec tes cheveux si longs. De plus, tu ne flattes jamais personne et tu es la seule qui a découvert la vraie personnalité de chacun en peu de temps. J'admire ton courage.

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa…

Rui : Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui utilise un autre comme un jouet…

Tsukushi : Tu sais Rui Hanazawa… Stéphane est comme Shizuka : Quand il blesse quelqu'un, il fait celui qui ne voit pas pourtant…

Rui : Tu l'aimes malgré tout comme moi avec Shizuka.

Rui et Tsukushi discutaient encore ensemble et se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Pourtant Tsukushi ne lui cèda toujours pas le terrain passé qu'elle tentait d'oublier de toutes ses forces.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 12 : Les invitations 

La reprise des cours était arrivée : Tsukushi était en 4ème année universitaire par correspondance alors qu'elle devait être en terminale. Yomogi était en première. Les élèves continuaient à s'en prendre à Kazuya. Le F3 discutait entre garçons tandis que le groupe d'Asaï les écoutait. Tsukasa pensait que Yomogi était amoureuse de lui. Malheureusement pour Yuriko, elle n'avait aucune preuve. Pendant ce temps, Tsukushi était à la sortie de secours quand Rui arriva à son tour. Il alla s'asseoir…

Rui : Que fais-tu ? Viens t'asseoir !

Tsukushi : Ah ! Bonjour Rui Hanazawa !

Rui : Salut Tsukushi. Tu es maintenant en 4ème année universitaire ?

Tsukushi : Exact.

Pendant ce temps, Tsukasa cherchait Rui puis d'après les élèves, il se dirigea à la sortie de secours. Il vit soudain Tsukushi qui partageait le lieu avec Rui avec étonnement.

Rui : Tsukushi, tu devrais laisser tes cheveux libres. Ils sont très beaux !

Tsukushi : Ce n'est pas ça le problème… C'est à cause de Yomogi… Nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau…

Rui éclata de rire : C'est exagéré ! Tu ne ressembles en rien avec elle ! Tes cheveux sont plus longs que les siens, tu devrais réessayer.

Tsukushi : Vraiment ?

Rui : Bien sûr !

Tsukasa retourna auprès de ses amis…

Akira : Alors, t'as trouvé Rui ?

Tsukasa : Saviez-vous que Rui et Tsukushi Makino se voient à l'escalier de secours ?

Sôjirô : Ah ? Hé mais oui ! Tsukushi avait fait allusion ! Et ça fait deux ans qu'ils se voient à cet endroit !

Tsukasa : T'as raison. Ils s'entendent à merveille ces deux-là.

Akira : Ils ont sans doute des points en commun !

Yuriko : Tsukushi Makino aime Rui Hanazawa.

Akira : C'est pas vrai !

Sôjirô : C'est plutôt de l'affection.

Yuriko, Erika et Minako passèrent la caméra à Tsukasa qui visionna le film : Il vit que c'est Tsukushi qui ne pleurait pas même pas malgré ses larmes au bord des yeux qui menaçaient de couler. Tsukasa n'arrivait pas à croire que Tsukushi puisse retenir ses larmes…

Flash back :

Rui : … Tsukushi, les femmes me fatiguent… Elles sont toutes calculatrices et égocentriques.

Tsukushi : Mais… Ne me déteste pas ! (Rui était surpris et il la regarda sans rien dire) Nous sommes les amis de l'escalier de secours et de la salle de musique…

Rui : Si je te détestais, tu crois que je me serais cassé le dos à te porter ? Je te connais depuis l'année dernière… Tu es complètement différente des autres ! En vérité, je n'arrive plus à me surpasser de ta présence. J'aime bien être en ta compagnie. Hier, quand tu étais arrivée dans la salle, tu étais magnifique et bien que tu n'es pas Shizuka, tu lui ressemblais avec tes cheveux si longs. De plus, tu ne flattes jamais personne et tu es la seule qui a découvert la vraie personnalité de chacun en peu de temps. J'admire ton courage.

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa…

Rui : Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui utilise un autre comme un jouet…

Tsukushi : Tu sais Rui Hanazawa… Stéphane est comme Shizuka : Quand il blesse quelqu'un, il fait celui qui ne voit pas pourtant…

Rui : Tu l'aimes malgré tout comme moi avec Shizuka.

Fin du flash back

Tsukasa : Sôjirô, tu as gagné ! Tsukushi et Rui se sont pris de l'affection l'un pour l'autre.

Akira : Ouais ! C'est depuis l'accident de Tsukushi.

Tsukasa : Non bien avant cet accident.

Sôjirô : Vous avez perdu Asaï, Ayuhara et Yamano ! Tsukushi n'est pas amoureuse de Rui mais de Stéphane.

Tsukasa : Disparaissez !

Vertes de jalousie, Asaï et son groupe s'en allèrent. Pendant ce temps à la sortie de secours…

Tsukushi : Tout va un peu mal avec Stéphane…

Rui surpris : Comment ça ?

Tsukushi : Il est méfiant et il a toujours été comme ça. Il sait que ça me blesse profondément mais il fait toujours celui qui ne voit pas…

Shizuka : **ruiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Rui : Shizuka, que fais-tu ici ?

Shizuka s'approcha de Rui : J'ai une séance photo pour un studio. Du coup, je suis venue te dire que je ne peux pas aller au club ce soir. Je t'ai apperçu en passant par le jardin derrière ce bâtiment. Ah ! Tsukushi, bonjour !

Tsukushi : Bonjour Shizuka.

Shizuka à Rui : Est ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner ? Seule, je me fais toujours brancher par des types qui veulent m'inviter à diner.

Rui : Moi ?

Shizuka : S'il te plait !

Rui : Ok, si tu y tiens.

Shizuka : C'est d'accord ? Merci! Au fait, Tsukushi, la semaine prochaine, je fête mon anniversaire. Viens, c'est une soirée entre amis chez moi.

Tsukushi : Hein ? Moi ?! Tu... Tu es sûre ?

Shizuka : Oui. Viens s'il te plait !

Tsukushi : Mais c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Stépha…

Stéphane : **tsukushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tsukushi : **ouaaaaaahhhhhh !!!!!!! **Stéphane ?! Que fais-tu là ?

Shizuka et Rui éclatèrent de rire tandis que Stéphane rejoignit son amie en voyant Rui et Shizuka rire…

Tsukushi un peu fâchée : Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai eu une de ces frousses !

Stéphane : Tsukushi, je fête mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Viendras-tu ?

Tsukushi : C'est quand ? Shizuka m'invite aussi…

Stéphane passa la date à Tsukushi qui vérifia tout de suite.

Tsukushi : C'est bon, je viendrai aux deux anniversaires.

Stéphane : Tu peux inviter tes amis.

Shizuka : Merci Tsukushi.

Rui : Suis mon conseil à propos de tes cheveux !

Tsukushi : **rui hanazawa !!!** Tu le fais exprès ?

Ce dernier se mit à rire comme Shizuka et Stéphane. Tsukushi s'y mettait à son tour. Pendant ce temps, c'était la pagaille dans le lycée. Yomogi tenta de fuir Tsukasa…

Sôjirô : Arrête Tsukasa !

Akira : Tu vas avoir affaire à Tsukushi !

Tsukasa : La ferme !

Sôjirô : Il a pété les plombs.

Akira : Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 13 : Tentative de viol ! 

Tsukushi alla voir Yomogi, Sôjirô et Akira quand elle vit les dégats que Tsukasa avait causé…

Tsukushi : Que s'est-il passé ?

Sôjirô : Ah c'est toi Tsukushi ! Yomogi a fait quelque chose de pas bien gentille à Tsukasa.

Tsukushi exaspérée : Elle doit se débrouiller toute seule ! J'en ai assez !

Akira : Il pourrait la tuer !

Tsukushi : Elle aussi pourrait tuer Dômyôji ! Et si je perds Yomogi, je… Je…

Akira : Tsukushi calme-toi…

Tsukushi : ça ira… Au fait vous êtes invité à l'anniversaire de Stéphane qui aura lieu la veille de celui de Shizuka. Pouvez-vous informer vous-même Dômyôji ? Rui Hanazawa et Shizuka viennent.

Sôjirô : C'est entendu Tsukushi.

La fin des cours arriva, Tsukushi s'en alla à son travail tandis que Stéphane prépara son anniversaire pour la semaine prochaine. Yomogi, ayant oublié quelque chose, se faisait agresser par Tsukasa. Yomogi hurla un « Non » énergétique mais cela n'arrêta pas le chef qi l'embrassa en la tenant fermement. Au moment où il alla soulever l'uniforme de la jeune fille, il s'arrêta en voyant Yomogi pleurer…

Yomogi en se repliant sur elle-même et en pleurant : Arrête Dômyôji… Je t'en prie. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit… Je ne veux pas…

Tsukasa en essayant de la calmer : Ne pleure pas… Je ne te ferai plus rien… Alors ne pleure pas. Allez viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Un peu plus tard, Yomogi rentra à la maison : En fait Tsukushi et Yomogi vivaient dans un immeuble depuis la mort de leurs familles respectives. Elles avaient vendu chacune leur maison et avaient acheté un bel appartement ensemble où elle vivaient depuis l'âge de 8 ans. En voyant sa cousine rentrer, Tsukushi remarqua tout de suite son état et elle comprit que Tsukasa n'avait pas abusé grâce aux paroles négatives de Yomogi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 14 : L'homme qui abandonne tout ! 

C'était l'anniversaire de Stéphane : Tsukushi avait finalement suivi le conseil de Rui à propos de ses cheveux. Le F4 et Shizuka arrivèrent et virent Tsukushi dans une belle robe channer différente de celle qu'avait prêté Shizuka…

Sôjirô : Wah ! Tsukushi, tu es très belle !

Shizuka : Cette robe est magnifique ! L'avais-tu déjà portée ?

Tsukushi : Jamais. J'avais peur de l'abîmer.

Shizuka : Une robe comme celle-là est faite pour porter, Tsukushi. Tu l'avais acheté ?

Tsukushi : Non, c'est Stéphane qui vient de me l'offrir pour se racheter de ses absences pour mon anniversaire.

Rui : Tu as suivi mon conseil à ce que je vois.

Tsukushi embêtée : Rui Hanazawa ! Je te préviens !

Rui se mit à rire tandis que Tsukushi le regarda avec étonnement avant d'éclater de rire à la grande surprise de tous. Quant à Yomogi et Tsukasa, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours. Sôjirô se souvenait de Yuki, l'amie de Tsukushi. Cette dernière vit soudainement le meilleur ami de Stéphane en train de draguer une jeune fille…

Tsukushi : C'est pas vrai… Il est là lui aussi ?!

Yuki : Tu le connais ?

Tsukushi : Oui. Dès qu'il est saoul, il drague des jeunes filles sans vergogne…

Shizuka : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Tsukushi ?

Yomogi : Regardez-la c'est tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a affaire à lui…

Tsukushi prit un verre d'alcool et alla vers Eric où elle lui jeta le contenu à la figure du garçon à la grande surprise du F4, de Shizuka, de Kazuya et de Yuki.

Eric : **heeeeee !!!!!!!!!!! ça ne va pas ?!**

Tsukushi glaciale : Tu n'as pas changé d'un iota !

Eric : Tsu… Tsukushi ?! T'es venue toute seule ?!

Tsukushi glaciale : Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Eric : tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?

Tsukushi en le frappant pour le mettre KO : **la ferme !** (Elle assena un bon coup de poing à la figure et un bon coup de pied au bas ventre d'Eric qui se plia en deux) Bien fait pour toi ! J'en ai vraiment marre de te voir tout le temps avec Stéphane !

Sur ce, Tsukushi rejoignit les autres sans se retourner…

Yuki : Tsukushi…

Sôjirô gêné : Tsukushiiiiiiiii, je le crois pas ! Tu es vraiment comme Tsukasa ! Pourquoi êtes-vous si violents ?

Yomogi : Tu crois que Tsuki est si violente que ça, Nishikado ? Elle déteste ce garçon parce qu'il avait à l'époque tenté de la violer ! Stéphane lui avait sauvé la vie…

Rui : Quoi ?! Ce n'était pas la première fois ?

Tsukushi : Non, tu comprends pourquoi je n'aime pas parler de mon passé ?

Rui : Oui, Il avait recommencé ?

Tsukushi : Oui, en l'absence de Stéphane, j'ai utilisé ce procédé pour me défendre….

Stéphane : Mesdames et Messieurs, merci beaucoup d'être venus ce soir pour fêter mon anniversaire ! Vous vous amusez bien ?

Tous : Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! **joyeux anniversaire, stephane !**

Stéphane : Aujourd'hui j'ai 21 ans. J'ai pris plusieurs décisions. Je voudrais vous annoncer l'une d'elles ce soir. **moi, stéphane li… je retourne à londres le mois prochain.** Je n'ai plus l'intention de revenir au Japon.

Mr Li : Stéphane, qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu viens juste de rentrer !

Stéphane : Mère, Père ! Pardonnez-moi mon égoïsme. Je ne veux pas de cette vie douillette ! Je veux devenir un avocat pour venir en aide aux gens dans le besoin. Je renonce au nom de Li.

Tout le monde n'en revenait pas mais Tsukushi était sous le choc. Rui regarda son amie qui se retenait d'hurler de douleur…

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi se tourna vers lui et le regarda si calmement à la grande surprise de ce dernier…

Tsukushi : … Tu leur diras que je suis rentrée !

Rui : Je t'accompagne ! Shizuka, peux-tu leur dire que Tsukushi est rentrée chez elle ?

Shizuka : Bien sûr, Rui. A demain Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : … Oui….

Rui et Tsukushi s'en allèrent de chez Stéphane et marchèrent côte à côte…

Rui : Tsukushi ? Regarde-moi…

La jeune fille le regarda en se retenant d'hurler de douleur. Rui sentait que son amie avait envie de crier son désespoir mais il remarqua qu'elle avait gardé sa résolution de ne pas le faire avec admiration.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui Hanazawa… Je rentre chez moi. A demain.

Rui : A demain.

Tsukushi quitta Rui et rentra dans son appartement où elle reçut un coup de fil…

Tsukushi : Tsukushi Makino.

Voix : C'est moi Stéphane !

Tsukushi : … **ça t'amuse !?**

Stéphane : Je suis…

Tsukushi : **ça suffit ! tu ne comprends pas ?! les mots me manquent ! tu te moques de mes sentiments !**

Sur ce, Tsukushi raccrocha au nez de Stéphane avec violence et douleur. Elle fila aux toilettes et vomit sans raison apparente pendant une demi-heure. Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle se changea et alla gratter sa guitare sur le balcon en chantant…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 15 : La femme qui abandonne tout ! 

Le lendemain soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Shizuka. Tsukushi arriva avec Yomogi, Yuki et Kazuya. A l'arrivée de Stéphane, Tsukushi ne lui adressa pas la parole. Ce dernier comprit qu'il était allé trop loin mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Le F4 arriva à son tour. Rui alla voir Tsukushi…

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Bonsoir Rui Hanazawa.

Rui : Comment te sens-tu ?

Tsukushi : Bien. Mal ! Rien ne va plus !

Yomogi était furieuse du comportement de Tsukasa qu'elle alla boire un verre. Tsukushi remarqua que sa cousine avait pris de l'alcool et elle arriva trop tard pour l'empêcher et elle craignait le pire. Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille se faisait draguer par un être répugnant. Yomogi s'en approcha tandis que tout le monde regarda…

Yomogi : **hé la grosse brute ! tu la dégoûtes alors enlève tes sales pattes de là !**

Directeur TV NIJI : Que dis-tu boudin ! Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, hein ? Allez retourne-toi que je puisse te toucher le popotin !

Yomogi : Boudin ? Un riche comme toi **n'a pas le droit de m'appeler « boudin » !** Le peuple n'a pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça !

Tsukushi : Oh non… Yomogiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yomogi : **La ferme !**

Yomogi était déchainée et donna des coups très violents à la grande surprise du F4 et à la grande irritation de Tsukushi. Le directeur TV NIJI était couvert de sang mais Yomogi ne s'arrêta pas pour autant…

Yomogi : **tu mérites la mort !**

Akira en saisissant Yomogi : Yo… Yomogi, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

Yomogi ne se calma pas pour autant. Tsukushi s'approcha de sa cousine et la gifla violemment ce qui avait pour effet de la calmer subitement.

Tsukushi froide : Ça suffit, Yomogi ! Tu as pété un plomb ou quoi ?! tu es pire que moi ! Même moi, je n'arrivais pas à te calmer mais on dirait que cette gifle t'a fait du bien !

Sôjirô : Yomogiiiiiii, je le crois pas ! Tu es vraiment comme Tsukasa ! Pourquoi êtes-vous si violents ?

Yomogi et Tsukasa : **ne me confonds pas…**

Yomogi : **avec lui !**

Tsukasa : **avec elle !**

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avant de tourner la tête chacun de leur côté…

Sôjirô : C'est quoi leur problème ?

Tsukushi : Ecoutez-moi, Dômyôji avait failli violer Yomogi la semaine dernière.

Rui surpris : Il n'a pas fait ça ?!

Tsukushi : Si !

Akira : Maintenant ça se comprend !

Shizuka : Mesdames et Messieurs, merci beaucoup d'être venus ce soir pour fêter mon anniversaire ! Vous vous amusez bien ?

Tous : Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! **joyeux anniversaire, shizuka !**

Stéphane : Aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans. J'ai pris plusieurs décisions. Je voudrais vous annoncer l'une d'elles ce soir. **moi, shizuka tôdô… je retourne à paris le mois prochain.** Je n'ai plus l'intention de revenir au Japon.

Mr Tôdô : Shizuka, qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu viens juste de rentrer !

Shizuka : Mère, Père ! Pardonnez-moi mon égoïsme. Faîtes comme si j'étais mariée ! Je ne veux pas de cette vie douillette ! Je veux devenir un avocat pour venir en aide aux gens dans le besoin. Je n'ai plus besoin de cette belle robe ni de cette chevelure. Je renonce au nom de Tôdô.

Tout le monde n'en revenait pas en voyant Shizuka se couper les cheveux d'un coup de couteau. C'était le monde à l'envers car c'était maintenant le tour de Rui d'être choqué. Tsukushi décida de rentrer en même temps que Rui. Stéphane comprenait la réaction de son amie. Pendant ce temps, Yomogi disait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à Tsukasa…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 16 : Deux cœur meurtris 

Le lundi, Tsukushi alla à la sortie de secours où elle retrouva Rui…

Rui : Viens t'asseoir Tsukushi…

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à côté de lui sans rien dire, perdue dans ses pensées. Rui était lui aussi complètement ailleurs mais une question le tarauda…

Rui : Stéphane nous a fait une de ces surprises, tu en as pensé quoi ?

Tsukshi : Je ny peux rien de toute façon ! C'est sa décision ! (Rui remarqua que Tsukushi était résignée) Une fois qu'il a pris une décision, il ne revient jamais dessus. Il a toujours été comme ça depuis tout petit. Il n'aime pas céder. Yomogi s'était moqué de lui mais moi, je ne disais rien et je le comprenais. Cette fois-ci, il a fait un choix qui lui ressemble vraiment. Et toi ?

Rui : Moi non plus, je n'y peux rien ! Elle est exactement comme Stéphane.

Tsukushi : …

Rui : …

Beaucoup plus tard, Tsukushi croisa Shizuka…

Tsukushi : Shizuka ?

Shizuka : Tsukushi, ça va ? Merci d'être venue à ma soirée d'anniversaire. Et excuse-moi d'avoir gâché la fête. Je viens juste de remettre mon avis de cessation d'études comme Stéphane.

Tsukushi : Shizuka ! Pourquoi as-tu fait comme Stéphane ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu blesses profondément Rui Hanazawa ? Stéphane te ressemble vraiment ! Je souffre Shizuka ! Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses ! Il ne me reste que Yomogi. Stéphane a été pour moi ce que tu étais pour Rui Hanazawa. Je ne te retiens pas, Shizuka car c'est vraiment impossible !

Shizuka : Tu ressembles vraiment à Rui. J'espère que tu resteras son amie la plus proche. Tu es intrépide et je t'admire beaucoup. Merci Tsukushi. Je t'aimais bien.

Tsukushi : Moi aussi Shizuka. Je te souhaite bonne chance !

Shizuka en l'embrassant sur la joue : Merci Tsukushi. Adieu !

Pendant ce temps, Rui croisa Stéphane…

Rui : Stéphane !

Stéphane : Rui, ça va ? Merci d'être venue à ma soirée d'anniversaire. Et excuse-moi d'avoir gâché la fête. Je viens juste de remettre mon avis de cessation d'études comme Shizuka.

Rui : Stéphane ! Pourquoi as-tu fait comme Shizuka ! Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu blesses profondément Tsukushi Makino ? Shizuka te ressemble vraiment ! Reste au Japon pour Tsukushi !

Stéphane : C'est inutile Rui et impossible !

Rui furieux : Fais comme tu veux, Stéphane mais cesse de faire souffrir Tsukushi !

Stéphane : Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

Rui : …

Stéphane : J'espère que tu resteras son ami le plus proche.

Après le départ des deux personnes qui allaient bientôt quitter le Japon, Tsukushi et Rui se dirigèrent au travail de la jeune fille main dans la main.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 17 : L'amour s'envole au dessus des nuages 

Tsukushi avait pris sa gitare et se mit à jouer tandis que Rui était assis à ses côtés pour l'écouter…

Tsukushi chantait : Words don't come easy to me How can I find a way

To make you see I love you ? Words don't come easy

Words don't come easy to me This is the only, way for me

To say I love you Words don't come easy

Well, I'm just a music man Melodies so far my best friend

But my words are coming out wrong

Girl I reveal my heart to you And hope that you believe it's true cause

Words don't come easy to me How can I find a way

To make you see I love you ? Words don't come easy

This is just a simple song That I've made for you on my own

There's no hidden meaning you know when I

When I say I love you, honey ! Please believe I really do cause

It isn't easy, words don't come easy

Words don't come easy to me How can I find a way

To make you see I love you ? Words don't come easy

Words don't come easy to me This is the only, way for me

To say I love you Words don't come easy

Rui : Une autre…

Tsukushi chantait : Believe in In what I'm saying It's so much harde

When it's you who's listening

When I see suspicion in your eyes You know it hurts me

It turns my head around No words could explain

You've got to have faith in me You've got nothing left to lose

You've got to have faith in me You've nothing left to lose

I'm gonna prove myself true to you somehow Have faith

Deceiving Deceiving only you Why should I care

When it means nothing to you

When I see life coming closer I turn and pray

Was it all in vain Will my world change

You've got to have faith in me You've nothing left to lose

You've got to have faith in me You've nothing left to lose

I'm gonna prove myself true to you somehow Have faith

Oh pleasing you has proven to be To be my weakest link yeh

But if I change now place is safe Safe from a piece of mind

You've got to have faith in me You've nothing left to lose

You've got to have faith in me You've got nothing left to lose

I'm gonna prove myself true to you somehow Have faith

You've got to have faith in me You've got nothing left to lose

You've got to have faith in me You've got nothing left to lose

I'm gonna prove myself true to you somehow Have faith

Le lendemain, c'était le départ de Stéphane et de Shizuka. Sôjirô, Akira, Yomogi, Tsukasa et Kazuya étaient là comme tous les autres. Tsukushi assista au départ de Shizuka mais elle resta cachée pour celui de Stéphane. Yomogi ne semblait pas aller mieux ce que Tsukasa remarqua…

Tsukasa : Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Yomogi : Dômyôgi, As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

Tsukasa tout rouge : **aime ?!**

Yomogi : Aimer quelqu'un, qu'est ce que c'est ? Refouler ses propres sentiments ?

Tsukasa : Hum ! Que se passera-t-il si tu meurs demain ? Tu regretteras de n'avoir rien dit !

Ces paroles surprenaient Yomogi qui n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Soudain une voix annonça que les passagers en destination de Paris étaient attendus pour l'embarquement. Les adieux se faisaient avec beaucoup de larmes et Shizuka s'en alla. Un peu plus tard, Rui arriva à son tour de derrière un pilier quand les autres lui posaient des questions…

Sôjirô : De derrière un pilier ?

Tsukushi : **pars la rejoindre !**

Le F4, Yomogi et Kazuya étaient tous retournés vers Tsukushi surpris…

Tsukushi : Si tu l'aimais, tu la poursuivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. Comment peux-tu te contenter de la regarder partir caché derrière un pilier ?! Es-tu vraiment un homme ?! A toujours traîner avec ta bande, tu n'imagines même pas une solution aussi simple !

Rui en lui montrant une enveloppe : Je prends le prochain vol.

Sôjirô : **il l'a fait ! bravo !**

Akira : **c'est vrai ruiiiii ?!**

Rui : Tsukushi, j'aime beaucoup ta façon d'être. Tu possèdes une force que je n'ai pas. En deux ans, tu m'as fait comme un électrochoc et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras. **merci !**

Il l'embrassa sur le front devant l'effarement de ses amis, de Yomogi et de Kazuya. Soudain une voix annonça que les passagers en destination de Paris étaient attendus pour l'embarquement. Stéphane s'en alla tandis que Tsukushi le vit partir sous ses yeux…

Rui : Tsukushi… Pars le rejoindre !

Tsukushi : Je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer l'avion…

Yomogi : Tsuki… C'est de ma faute… Tu t'es beaucoup sacrifiée sans rien dire… S'il te plait, va le rejoindre ! Tu l'aimes non ? Je m'occuperai de ton travail…

Rui : Tiens, cadeau !

Tsukushi prit l'enveloppe que Rui lui donna et découvrit un billet pour aller en Angleterre dès le prochain vol.

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa ?!

Rui : Accepte-le, Tsukushi. C'est un cadeau d'ami…

Tsukushi émue : Merci Rui Hanazawa…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras tandis que Rui la serra contre lui en l'embrassant sur son front. Ce dernier s'en alla à son tour en France tandis que Tsukushi le salua de la main. Ce fut le tour de Tsukushi de partir, Yomogi pleura…

Tsukushi : Yomogi… Cesse de pleurer ! Je t'écrirai !

Yomogi : Mouis !

Tsukushi : Veillez sur elle…

Elle s'en alla à son tour mais Yomogi n'avait pas su dire à sa cousine qu'elle l'aimait ce qui toucha Tsukasa. Pourtant Tsukushi savait très bien que sa cousine l'aimait par sa manière de le montrer même si elle était constamment blessée. Tsukasa regarda Yomogi verser des larmes…

Tsukasa : Yomogi ! Sortons ensemble !

Yomogi : Hein ? Pardon ?

Tsukasa : Je te donnerai une date précise.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 18 : La dépression 

Yomogi se sentait toute seule depuis le départ de Tsukushi en Angleterre. Elle envoya les cours par correspondance de sa cousine à Londres. Au lycée, Yomogi semblait perdue malgré la présence de Kazuya. C'était le mois de Décembre et il faisait froid. Le F3 était dans le couloir comme à leur habitude. Sôjirô et Akira discutaient de Rui et Tsukasa qui avaient dû retrouver leurs amours. Tsukasa était en train de se documenter dans un guide « Sortir avec une fille ». Soudain, ses deux amis s'en mêlèrent et découvrirent que Tsukasa voulait sortir avec une personne. Ils lui donnèrent des conseils alors que Tsukasa ne comprenait pas les mots étrangers que ses amis utilisaient. Pendant ce temps, Yomogi était perdue dans ses pensées tandis que Yuriko et ses amies se moquaient d'elle. Soudain, Tsukasa donna rendez-vous à Yomogi à Omotésandô devant Kazuya qui était venu manger avec elle. Le dimanche suivant, Yomogi marchait sans but et se retrouva face à Tsukasa qui l'attendait…

Tsukasa : Yomogi ?

Yomogi : Hum ?

Tsukasa : Que fais-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

Yomogi : …

Elle éclata en sanglots tandis que Tsukasa la consola. Ensemble, ils marchèrent sans but puis le soir, Yomogi resta chez Tsukasa pour ne pas rester toute seule. Le lendemain, tous les élèves s'effacèrent au passage de Yomogi qui ne comprenait rien comme Kazuya. La jeune fille trouva la réponse sur le panneau d'affichage. Tsukasa, pendant ce temps, informa ses amis que Yomogi n'allait pas bien du tout. Un peu plus tard, Yomogi se retrouva face à Tsukasa mais elle ne pouvait plus cacher sa peine. Sôjirô et Akira aidaient Tsukasa à surmonter la douleur de Yomogi.

Tsukasa : Et tu n'as pas de parents ?

Yomogi : Jamais là ! C'est pareil pour Tsuki qui était obligée de travailler pour subvenir aux besoins.

Le soir venu, Yomogi et le F3 allèrent au « G-nights » où ils rencontrèrent une personne qui faisait penser à Rui Hanazawa. Yomogi décida malgré tout de rentrer chez elle afin de vérifier son courrier.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 19 : Déclaration d'amour ! 

Le lendemain, Yomogi envoya le colis à Tsukushi chez Stéphane à Londres puis elle alla au lycée. Le F3 lui demandait si elle n'avait pas de nouvelles. Yomogi pleura pour toute réponse. Le soir, elle alla chez Sakurako et revoit le garçon de la veille : Thomas, un ami d'enfance de Sakurako. Pourtant le lendemain, tout va mal…

Tsukasa : Yomogi ! Regarde-moi !

La jeune fille le regarda mais ne put retenir ses larmes. Tsukasa alla la prendre dans ses bras à la grande surprise de Sakurako.

Tsukasa : Tu n'aurais pas dû…

Yomogi : Je… Je voudrais tant qu'elle revienne !

Sakurako : Qui ça ?

Sôjirô : Tsukushi Makino.

Sakurako : Ah ! Cette fille si glaciale et si insaisissable… Et surtout sans cœur !

En entendant ces mots, Yomogi la gifla violemment…

Yomogi : **je t'interdis de dire ça ! tu ne la connais pas ! elle a risqué plusieurs fois sa vie pour moi !et t'appelles ça sans cœur ?! elle que j'aime beaucoup a toujours été là pour moi ?!**

Tsukasa : Si elle était là, elle t'aurait fait regretter ces paroles alors ferme-la !

Sôjirô : Elle a du cœur mais elle ne le montre pas !

Sakurako ne disait plus rien. Quelques mois plus tard, Yomogi allait un peu mieux mais un gros malentendu se plana entre Tsukasa et Yomogi. Sakurako était la cause. Puis finalement, Yomogi se retrouva chez Tsukasa…

Tsukasa : J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas vraiment couché avec ce blondin ?

Yomogi : **va te daire dépanner le cerveau, crétin !**

Tsukasa : Des paniers ?

Yomogi lui envoya un oreiller en pleine figure : **tu crois que j'irais donner mon corps au premier étranger venu ?! idiot ! **Est ce que par hasard tu serais jaloux ?

Tsukasa : **arrête avec ça !** Bien sûr que je suis jaloux ! Je suis fou de jalousie ! A tel point que j'ai envie de buter ce type ! Je t'aime… Je t'aime Yomogi !

Tsukasa se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tandis que Yomogi venait de trouver l'homme de ses rêves… Elle voulait un homme qui serait jaloux et protecteur…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 20 : Le retour inattendu de Rui 

Le lendemain, Yomogi apprit que Tsukasa avait l'intention de se venger. La jeune fille se dépêcha d'aller au lycée et la scène qu'elle vit ne la plut pas du tout. Elle alla le rejoindre sur le toit…

Yomogi : Hé Dômyôji ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Tsukasa : Ah ! Tu tombes à pic…

Yomogi : Arrête Dômyôji ! Ça suffit ! Tu leur en veux, je le comprends mais tu n'es pas le seul ! J'ai une revanche sur Sakurako Sanjo moi aussi alors ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas régler ce problème ! Il faut aussi savoir pardonner sans rancune. Les gens ont parfois de très bonnes raisons d'avoir agi comme ça.

Tsukasa : Tu te sens mieux après ça ?

Yomogi en rougissant : Oui…

Tsukasa en rougissant : Ah… Tant mieux !

Akira : **dites donc** vous deux, pourquoi vous rougissez ?

Sôjirô : Vous ne nous cacheriez pas quelque chose ? Hé ?!

Yomogi réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve même si cela allait trop vite pour elle. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un monta les escaliers qui menaient sur le toit puis il ouvrit la porte…

Rui sourit : **salut ! **Ça fait un bail !

F3 : **ruiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!**

Rui : Tout va bien ?

F3 : Sacré surprise que tu nous aies faite !

Rui : Du nouveau depuis que je suis parti ?

Tsukasa : Yomogi et moi sortons ensemble !

Rui : Ouah ! Et Tsukushi ? Est-elle rentrée ?

Yomogi : Non. Je… Je…

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Tsukasa qui ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle calma ce qui surprit Rui…

Tsukasa : Ne pleure pas Yomogi…

Yomogi : Je veux la voir… Je veux voir Tsuki !

Rui : Et si tu allais vérifier ton courrier tout à l'heure ?

Yomogi : Oui…

Tsukasa : Où as-tu la tête ?!

Yomogi : C'est de ta faute ! Crétin !

Le soir venu, Yomogi se retrouva face à Thomas qui lui apprit la vérité sur Sakurako. Pendant ce temps, Rui apprit que l'une des Makino portait le nom de Li sans savoir qui elle était vraiment.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 21 : Quand reviens-tu Tsukushi ?! 

Le lendemain, Yomogi reçut un colis de la part de sa cousine qu'elle ouvrit à la hâte. Elle découvrit un joli collier accompagné de deux lettres dont elle prit que seulement celui où son nom figurait…

« Ma chère Yomogi,

Je n'avais pas eu assez de temps pour t'écrire comme je l'avais promis…

Je continuais mes cours par correspondance et je faisais un boulot en attendant Stéphane revenir de l'université et de son travail.

Je te demande pardon mais j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi…

Ce cadeau va te ravir !

Je ne sais quand je vais revenir te voir mais ne perds pas espoir !

Je te fais de gros bisous

Ta Tsuki préférée.

PS : La lettre qui accompagne le colis et ta lettre est adressée à Rui Hanazawa.

Si tu le vois, donne-la lui s'il te plait. »

Heureuse, Yomogi emporta son cadeau et la lettre pour Rui et alla au lycée. Sur place, elle vit des élèves maltraiter Sakurako et elle prit sa défense malgré le mal qu'elle avait subi…

Yomogi : Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? Vous voulez aussi jouer aux cochons pendus, c'est ça ?!

Les élèves s'en allèrent sans rien dire tandis que Sakurako lui demanda pardon. Yomogi s'en alla rejoindre le F4. Soudain elle entendit Tsukasa traiter Sakurako de mocheté, elle tomba à la renverse et elle ironisa en se moquant d'eux.

Kazuya : **yomogi !**

Yomogi : Kazuya ! Tu t'es remis de ta grippe ?

Kazuka : Je suis encore un peu patraque mais ça va. (Il remarqua Rui) Tiens, et lui, il n'était pas sensé être en France par hasard ?

Yomogi : Il est juste rentré pendant ton absence.

Kazuya : Ah d'accord !

Yomogi : Dômyôji !

Tsukasa : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Yomogi : J'ai eu des nouvelles de Tsukushi ! Elle m'a offert un petit cadeau !

Tsukasa : Ah ? C'est quoi ?

Yomogi : Regarde ! Tu peux me le mettre s'il te plait ?

Tsukasa : Bien sûr !

Tsukasa lui mit le collier à la grande jalousie de Kazuya. Yomogi le remercia puis elle sortit une lettre qu'elle donna à Rui qui la mit directement dans sa poche. Tsukasa donna à Yomogi un pocket bell. Un peu plus tard, Rui profita d'être seul pour lire la lettre de Tsukushi…

« Rui Hanazawa,

Merci beaucoup pour le cadeau que tu m'avais faite le jour de ton départ en France.

Cela m'avait beaucoup touchée et je ne t'oublierai jamais…

Tu es le premier ami que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu…

Peut être qu'un jour, je te dirai tout ce que je cache au fond de mon cœur…

Si j'en ai vraiment du courage de le faire…

Bien amicalement

Tsukushi »

Deux semaines passèrent depuis le retour de Rui. Un soir, le F4 étaient à l'Amazon à Nishiazabu tandis que Yomogi les rejoignit. Rui avait beaucoup changé depuis son retour de France car il sortait avec plusieurs filles chaque soir. Quant à Yomogi, elle était triste car elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de sa cousine. Elle voulait tant la revoir ! Pourtant le lendemain, il était 10h du matin quand une jeune fille arriva à Tokyo dans son appartement qu'elle trouva vide et mal rangée…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 22 : Le retour inattendu de Tsukushi 

Au lycée, Yomogi n'allait pas mieux malgré la présence de Kazuya. Elle pensait à Tsukushi et elle n'écoutait pas les cours. Kazuya cherchait à la faire réagir mais il n'avait pas formulé la bonne réponse que Yomogi s'enfuyait en pleurant. Tsukasa la reçut carrément dans ses bras et il comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas. Il fit un effort pour la consoler avec l'aide de ses amis. Un peu plus tard, Yomogi alla en cours apaisée tandis que le F4 discutait dans un coin. Ils ne virent pas arriver une inconnue qui était pourtant familière vers 15h…

Tsukushi sourit : **salut ! **Ça fait un bail !

Surpris, le F4 se retourna vers la voix et fut surpris de voir la personne qui se tenait debout devant eux : Les cheveux de Tsukushi avaient énormément poussé car ils arrivaient jusqu'au dessous de ses fesses.

Tous : **tsukushiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!**

Tsukushi : **ouah !** Ne me criez pas ainsi ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Je n'ai pas dormi et je suis un peu fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire !

Rui surpris : Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas dormi du tout ?!

Tsukushi : Non, je suis arrivée ce matin et j'ai dû ranger toute la maison que Yomogi avait laissé en désordre ! Ensuite, je suis venue directement ici. Merci de vous être occupé de Yomogi pendant mon absence.

Tsukasa : Elle avait fait une dépression…

Tsukushi : Je le savais… Je la connais mieux que vous ne le pensez ! Rui Hanazawa ?

Rui : Oui ?

Tsukushi : Merci !

Le jeune homme alla la serrer dans ses bras. Un peu plus tard, Yomogi rejoignit le F4 mais une silhouette lui disait quelque chose…

Yomogi : T… Tsukushi ?!

Tsukushi : Alors Chipie ? Reste pas plantée là !

Yomogi : **t… tsukushi !**

Tsukushi : **ouah !** Ma tête !Crie pas comme ça Chipie !

Yomogi : Chuis pas Chipie !

Tsukushi riait : Contente de te revoir, Yomogi !

Yomogi : Moi aussi.

Tsukushi : Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Tsukasa : Tsukushi, Yomogi et moi sortons ensemble.

Yomogi : C'est pas vrai !

Tsukushi : Sûre ?

Yomogi rouge : Sûre!

Tsukushi riait : Arrête de te voiler la face ! Tu ne fais que blesser ton entourage ainsi et je m'en passe ! Dômyôji est ton genre de garçon s que tu avais toujours cherché. Tu aimes les garçons doux, jaloux et protecteurs !

Yomogi : … Qu'est ce qui te prend, Tsukushi ?!

Plus tard, Tsukushi prépara sa valise pour partir sur l'île de Tsukasa…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 23 : Illusions… 

Le lendemain, Tsukasa et Yomogi étaient allé au magasin Channel tandis que Tsukushi se rendit chez Tsukasa pour monter dans l'avion. A son arrivée, Rui lui fit signe de venir près de lui. Tsukushi s'y installa en attendant les retardataires. Sôjirô était avec deux filles et Akira était avec Madame Killer. A l'arrivée de ces retardataires, l'avion s'envola en direction de l'île de Tsukasa. Pendant le vol, les filles se firent connaissance sauf Tsukushi qui restait aux côtés de Rui sans se parler. Un peu plus tard, tout le monde descendit de l'avion et alla dans des chambres réparties ainsi : Sôjirô-Hiroko ; Akira-Madame Killer ; Rui-Noriko ; Tsukasa-Yomogi ; Tsukushi. Au moment où tout le monde passa à table, ils parlèrent des résidences d'été…

Akira : Tsukasa, ta famille a une dizaine de résidences d'été dans le monde, non ? Chez nous, nous 'en avons que deux, à Karuizawa et à Los Angeles. Et toi Sôjirô ?

Sôjirô : Nous sommes les maîtres de thé et nous en possédons à Waïha, à Hokkaïdo et à Monaco. Et toi Rui ?

Rui : Mes parents ont des résidences d'été en Australie, à Tahiti et à Okinawa.

Noriko : Et vous, Yomogi, Tsukushi, combien ta famille en possède-t-elle ?

Yomogi : Ma famille ? Heu… Je ne me souviens plus. Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : On en avait en Chine, en Angleterre, en France et en Amérique. Nous n'avions pu garder que celle qui se trouvait en Chine à cause de notre passé.

Hiroko : Pourquoi ?

Tsukushi : Parce que !

Yomogi : Nous avons aussi à Atami ! J'ai un ami qui y va aussi ! Pas vrai, Tsuki ?

Tsukushi ne répondit pas : Elle en voulait encore à Kazuya et elle ne veut jamais lui pardonner. Sa blessure au cœur était si profonde et elle ne guérira pas si facilement.

Yomogi : Tsuki ?

Tsukushi glaciale : Jamais de la vie ! Ne me parle plus de ce profiteur de terrain !

Yomogi : Mais qu'est ce que tu reproches à lui ?!

Tsukushi glaciale : Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour ce qu'il avait fait ! T'es folle ou quoi ?!

Yomogi : Mais c'est mon ami !

Tsukushi : glaciale : **c'est peut être ton ami mais pas le mien ! j'en ai assez de lui ! je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ! et si tu continues à mentionner son nom devant moi, je pars !**

Yomogi : **je ne te comprends pas ! qu'est ce qu'il avait fait en vérité ?! rien que je sache !**

Tsukushi : **c'en est trop !**

Elle se leva et s'excusa auprès des autres avant de quitter le salon sans rien manger.

Rui : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Tsukushi ? Tout allait bien… Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu as ?

Akira : Tu devrais arrêter, Yomogi, sinon elle repartira pour toujours !

Sôjirô : Et il sera trop tard !

Killer : Quelle froideur. Elle est très hostile à cet ami…

Yomogi : Elle n'était pas…

Rui :Ah oui ? En es-tu sûre ? Je déteste ton attitude envers Tsukushi !


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 24 : Le cœur saigne 

Yomogi alla voir Tsukushi dans sa chambre et lui parla de son souci. Tsukushi lui répliqua que Tsukasa était vraiment sincère alors que Kazuya s'en moquait complètement. Pourtant Tsukushi refusait de parler de Stéphane. Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi revint parmi les autres au grand soulagement de Rui. Vers 22h, le repas était terminé et tout le monde buvait un cocktail préparé par Akira ;

Hiroko : Ah ! Ils sont chouettes tes cocktails ! Celui-ci a un nom ?

Akira : « Matador » à la base de rhum.

Rui : Akira, tu fabriques trop bien les cocktails ! Tu pourrais devenir barman !

Killer : S'il devient , j'irai boire dans son bar tous les soirs !

Sôjirô : Et que dirait votre mari ?

Killer : Il n'est là que tous les 6 mois alors ça ira !

Akira : Et toi, Tsukushi, tu travailles toujours dans le même bar ?

Tsukushi : Oui, Mimasaka mais je travaille aussi dans d'autres bars. J'en ai 7 au total !

Killer : Wah ! Pas trop d'ennuis ?

Tsukushi : Oh que si ! Je me défends tous les jours !

Noriko : Rui, c'est trop fort pour moi, tu le veux ?

Rui : D'accord. La vodka est peut être un peu trop forte. Prends le mien à la place.

Noriko : C'est vrai, Merci !

Tsukushi ne disait rien tandis que Yomogi filait sur le balcon.

Akira : Bon le nom du cocktail que Tsukasa dédie à Yomogi s'inspire de la chanson des célèbres Isley Brothers « Between the sheets »

Sôjirô : Oh c'est trop sex !

Hiroko : Ah ? Qu'est ce ça veut dire ?

Tsukushi : « Entre les deux draps » ou « Plongeons entre les deux draps ! »

Sôjirô : On fait boire ce cocktail à ceux qui vont passer la nuit ensemble.

Hiroko : Aaaaaah ! C'est romantique !

Akira : Hé Tsukasa ! Offre-le-lui !

Tsukasa : **hein ?!**

Akira : T'es dans la lune ? Tu dois bien lui dire « Between the sheets » et surtout sois romantique !

Tsukasa alla porter le verre à Yomogi : Yomogi, c'est un « Bed in shits ».

Le F3 et Tsukushi tombaient à la renverse tandis que Yomogi ne comprenait pas.

Sôjirô : Ce n'est pas « Bed in » ! Même pas foutu de répéter ! Crétin !

Tsukasa : Ah ?

Akira : Arg ! Il confond tout !

Yomogi : Il voulait dire quoi ?

Tsukushi : « Between the sheets »

Yomogi: Hein? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

Tsukushi : « Entre deux draps » ou « Plongeons entre les deux draps ! »

Noriko : **ouah !** Tu parles si bien l'anglais, Tsukushi !

Rui : Elle avait vécu en Angleterre… C'est normal !

Tsukushi : Veuillez m'excuser… Je vais me coucher…

Sur ce, Tsukushi s'en alla aux toilettes pour vomir : Elle se sentait si mal depuis son retour d'Angleterre. Un peu plus tard, elle alla chercher sa guitare dans sa chambre puis elle sortit de la maison sans bruit en direction de la plage. Un peu plus tard, tout le monde alla se coucher sauf Rui qui alla sur la plage. Il entendit soudain le son de la guitare et il se rapprocha jusqu'à qu'il trouva Tsukushi. Il alla s'asseoir en retrait pour l'écouter…

Tsukushi chantait : Imagine que tu m'aimes encore Que notre amour ne soit pas mort

Imagine que contre ton corps Comme avant tu me serres très fort

Imagine que l'on oublie tout Que l'on redevienne aussi fous

Que l'on était au premier jour Quand on a inventé l'amour

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien Et pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas

Imagine que le soir quelques fois Tu penses encore un peu à moi

Imagine que je te fasse rire Comme avant avec mes délires

Imagine que l'on reparte au début Comme si le film recommençait

Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu Ces bêtises qui ont tout gâché

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien Et pourquoi on n'essayerait pas

Imagine que sur cette plage Où un jour on s'est rencontrés

Tu redessines mon visage Comme autrefois tu l'avais fait

Imagine que je passe par hasard Que mes yeux croisent ton regard

Que par magie tout recommence Qu'on se donne une dernière chance

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien C'est bête tu vois mais moi, j'y crois

Ce serait bien Ce serait bien Et pourquoi on ne le ferait pas

Tsukushi pleurait en silence car cette chanson lui rappelait trop Stéphane puis elle repris sa guitare pour en entamer une autre sans se rendre compte de la présence de Rui…

Tsukushi chantait : Parfois j'ai si peur au fond de moi Que tout m'indiffère

Qu'il me manque le courage de croire en moi Dans ce désert

Dans chaque regard perdu je cherche encore Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Comme un appel Et loin dans la nuit

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

Parfois je m'efface, je reste là En solitaire

J'imagine tout ce qu'on ne sera pas Et je m'y perds

Dans chaque histoire perdue il y a toujours Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Comme un appel Jusqu'au milieu du ciel

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

Je te regarde et à contre jour Je cherche le sens de l'amour

Tu sais dans chaque instant perdu Il y a toujours Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Et à l'infini

Ne plus rien dire Sans réfléchir Comme un appel Jusqu'au milieu du ciel

Une étincelle Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Et loin dans la nuit

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 25 : Confession de Rui 

Tsukushi se retourna soudain et vit Rui en retrait…

Tsukushi : Que fais-tu là ?

Rui : Rien. Et toi ?

Tsukushi : Je prends l'air. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Rui : Oui.

Tsukushi en s'approchant de lui : Ça ne va pas ?! A rester assis là sans bouger, tu as dû attraper froid !

Rui en saisissant la main de Tsukushi : Juste 10 minutes… Non, juste 5 minutes s'il te plait… Tu ne veux pas me serrer dans tes bras ?

Tsukushi : Quoi ?

Rui : Je peux tenir pendant la journée mais le soir, je n'en peux plus. J'ai trop froid !

Tsukushi : Tu ne devrais pas demander à la fille qui t'accompagnait ?

Rui : Non, je ne la connais pas !

Tsukushi le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle jusqu'à ce que Rui s'écarta de lui même…

Rui : Je vivais avec Shizuka à Paris. Je n'oublierai jamais l'expression de son visage quand elle a ouvert la porte de son appartement. Même maintenant… Ces jours-là ont été les plus heureux de toute ma vie ! Toute la nuitn nous parlions de notre enfance. Nous nous promenions au hazard dans les rues de Paris. Ah, nous avons parlé de toi.

Tsukushi surprise : De moi ?

Rui : Oui, Shizuka m'avait dit qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup. Mais le bonheur n'a pas duré longtemps. Shizuka a repris ses études à l'université. Elle étudiait beaucoup à la fac pendant la journée et travaillait comme secrétaire d'un avocat le soir…

Tsukushi : J'imagine la scène… Tu restais à la maison jusqu'à son retour…

Rui : Comment fais-tu ?

Tsukushi : …

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Rien.

Rui : …


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 26 : La vérité éclate ! 

Le lendemain, tout le monde jouaient au beach volley et comme la dernière fois c'était le même groupe qui gagnait : Tsukushi, Rui et Tsukasa. Le soir venu, Tsukushi s'en allait désespérée sur la plage. Rui la retrouva en train de greloter de froid…

Rui : Que fais-tu là ?

Tsukushi : Rien. Et toi ?

Rui : Je prends l'air. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Tsukushi : Oui.

Rui en s'approchant d'elle : Ça ne va pas ?! A rester assis là sans bouger, tu as dû attraper froid !

Tsukushi en saisissant la main de Rui : Juste 10 minutes… Non, juste 5 minutes s'il te plait… Tu ne veux pas me serrer dans tes bras ?

Rui : Quoi ?

Tsukushi : Je peux tenir pendant la journée mais le soir, je n'en peux plus. J'ai trop froid !

Rui : Mais… Que me caches-tu ?!

Rui prit Tsukushi dans ses bras et la sera contre lui jusqu'à ce que Tsukushi s'écarta d'elle même…

Tsukushi : Je vivais avec Stéphane à Londres. Je n'oublierai jamais l'expression de son visage quand il a ouvert la porte de son appartement. Même maintenant… Ces jours-là ont été les plus heureux de toute ma vie ! Toute la nuit nous parlions de notre enfance. Nous nous promenions au hazard dans les rues de Londres. Ah, nous avons parlé de toi.

Rui surpris : De moi ?

Tsukushi : Oui, Stéphane m'avait dit qu'il t'aimait beaucoup. Mais le bonheur n'a pas duré longtemps. Stéphane a repris ses études à l'université. Il étudiait beaucoup à la fac pendant la journée et travaillait comme secrétaire d'un avocat le soir. Voilà pourquoi j'imaginais ta scène… Contrairement à toi, j'avais trouvé un travail dans un bar qui avait besoin d'aide en plus de mes cours par correspondance. Ce n'est pas tout… Stéphane avait tendance à ne pas rentrer à la maison… Beaucoup de travail… Tu voulais savoir la vraie raison pourquoi je n'aime pas parler de mon passé ?

Rui : Oui.

Tsukushi : Nos familles à Yomogi et à moi avaient péri… Dans un nauffrage lors d'un voyage d'affaires…

Rui n'en revenait pas : Il n'aurait jamais cru cela pourtant la vérité était là ! Tsukushi n'en pouvait plus et elle se mit à pleurer laissant toute sa douleur s'échapper d'un coup. Rui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'apaiser de cette tristesse que la jeune fille avait accumulé au fil des années. Tsukushi finit par se calmer mais elle resta dans les bras de son ami.

Rui : Quel âge avais-tu ?

Tsukushi : 8 ans. Quant à ce qui s'était passé hier… Je connaissais Kazuya qui avait joué avec mes sentiments et ceux de Yomogi. Ma cousine ne se rend pas compte mais moi si. De plus, Kazuya n'aimait pas ma façon d'être. Il trouvait que ce n'était pas normal que j'avais 4 ans d'avance sur mes études et surtout il critiquait tout le temps sur ma tenue vestimentaire ! il n'aimait pas non plus que je travaille de nuit !

Rui : Mais ce n'est pas lui qui décide !

Tsukushi : Voilà pourquoi je ne suis plus ami avec lui. J'étais aussi amoureuse de Stéphane. Kazuya n'avait pas apprécié…

Rui : Ah si je le tenais celui-là !

Tsukushi : Il faut que Yomogi réalise que Kazuya ne sera jamais un ami !

Rui : Cela va être dur !

Tsukushi : Il va se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas !


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 27 : Deux scoops, deux cœurs brisés 

Le lendemain, Tsukushi se reposa un peu tandis que les autres jouaient sur la plage. Un peu plus tard, elle les rejoignit et joua un petit moment avec les autres. Peu après, Yomogi et Tsukasa allèrent se reposer…

Rui : Tsukushi !

Tsukushi : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rui : Tiens ! Attrape !

Tsukushi en attrapant le ballon : Tu l'as fait exprès ?!

Rui : **ha ha ha ha !**

Tsukushien lui courant après : **tu vas voir !**

Rui en se sauvant : **waiiiiiii !!!!!!! hi hi hi !**

Sôjirô : Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser tous les deux…

Akira : C'est vrai, ils ont toujours été très proches bien qu'ils ne veulent pas reconnaître !

POUT POUT POUT POUT POUT POUT

Yomogi : Tiens ?

Hiroko : D'où vient ce bruit ?

Sôjirô : C'est quoi ? Une corne de brume ?

Tsukushi : Ne dites pas n'importe quoi et regardez ! Ya un bateau qui s'approche !

Akira : **ah ?! qu'est ce que c'est, là bas ?!**

POUT POUT POUT POUT POUT POUT

Voix : **hé oh !**

Tsukushi : Est ce que par hasard…

POUT POUT POUT POUT POUT POUT

Kazuya : **yomogi ! tsukushi !**

Yomogi : Kazuya, Sakurako et Thomas !

Tsukasa : Ah, le petit profiteur de terrain !

Tsukushi gémit : Non pas ça ! Yomogi ! C'est toi qui l'avait prévenu ?!

Yomogi : C'est mon ami et je fait ce que je veux !

Tsukushi : Très bien ! Mais as-tu prévenu Dômyôji ?

Yomogi : …

Tsukasa : Non.

Tsukushi : Mais c'est pas vrai… **mais c'est pas vrai ça ! t'as fait exprès ou quoi ?! pourquoi t'amuses-tu à me faire du mal ?!**

Rui : Yomogi, s'il fait du mal à ta cousine…

Kazuya : Tsukushi, tu devrais tout arrêter !

Tsukushi : **la ferme ! tu m'énerves et t'occupes pas de moi ! je ne suis plus ton amie depuis longtemps !**

Rui : C'est pas toi qui décide !

Yomogi : Kazuya !

Tsukushi s'en alla dans sa chambre suivi de Rui…

Tsukushi : Marre… J'en ai marre !

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa… Kazuya était amoureux de deux personnes en même temps… De deux Makino pourtant il ne voulait pas que je vive seule avec Yomogi car son but était mon cœur qui appartenait à Stéphane. Il ne restait que Yomogi. Ma cousine aime maintenant Tsukasa, je le sais et je l'ai bien observée lorsque je suis revenue… Je te préviens tout de suite qu'il va se mêler de notre vie privée ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit là par hasard !

Rui : Tu es sûre ?

Tsukushi : Il est peut être là pour une mauvaise nouvelle…

Rui : On verra.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde alla manger quand soudain Kazuya parla de Shizuka Tôdô qui avait eu une demande de mariage…

Rui : Tu avais raison, Tsukushi… Il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas…

Kazuya : Leur union serait proche !

Yomogi : Quoi ? Leur union ?

Tsukasa : Oignon ?

Sôjirô : Mais non pas oignon, union ! Qu'est ce qu'un oignon de jacinthe ou tulipe a à voir là-dedans ?

Akira : C'est vrai petit profiteur de terrain ?

Sôjirô : **oh !!!!!! incroyable, cette shizuka !!!!!!! elle fait encore des siennes !!!!!!!!** Shizuka ne s'est toujours pas prononcée mais ils ne manqueront pas de se marier dans l'année.

Akira : **rui !** Rui, tu le savais ?!

Rui : Oui, je le savais. Avant que je parte, on en parlait déjà.

Sôjiro : Et toi ? Tu l'acceptes ?

Akira : Si tu ne fais rien, Shizuka va l'épouser !

Rui : Tout est déjà fini entre nous.

Kazuya : Ce n'est pas tout ! Il y a aussi Stéphane Li !

Yomogi : Quoi ?!

Kazuya : Il vient de demander la main à une anglaise avec qui il sortait le soir après son boulot !

Rui : **hein ?! **Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : …

Akira : C'est vrai petit profiteur de terrain ?

Sôjirô : **oh !!!!!! incroyable, ce stéphane !!!!!!! il fait encore des siennes !!!!!!!!** L'anglaise ne s'est toujours pas prononcée mais ils ne manqueront pas de se marier dans l'année.

Rui : **tsukushi !** Tsukushi, tu le savais ?!

Tsukushi : Oui, je le savais. Avant que je parte, on en parlait déjà.

Sôjiro : Et toi ? Tu l'acceptes ?

Akira : Si tu ne fais rien, Stéphane va l'épouser !

Tsukushi : Tout est déjà fini entre nous. Il m'as trompé !

Yomogi : Trompé ?!

Tsukushi : **il m'a brisé le cœur ! je suis partie de chez lui la nuit !**

Rui : Tsukushi… Elle n'avait vraiment pas dormi ce jour-là… Elle avait fui comme moi…

Kazuya : Tant mieux !

Tsukushi en le giflant : **tu ne comprends rien à rien, toi ! je l'aimais !!!!!**

Rui : Mêle-toi de tes affaires maintenant !

Kazuya : Pas question !

Rui : **fiche lui la paix ! elle ne veut pas de toi !**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 28 : Une douce nuit de trahison 

Rui et Tsukushi n'arrivaient pas à dormir et ils se retrouvaient sur la plage…

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : … Que fais-tu là ?

Rui : Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être heureuse ?

Tsukushi : Cette question va de même pour toi !

Rui : …

Tsukushi : …

Rui : Ce… Ce n'est pas juste !

Tsukushi : Arrête ! Arrête Rui Hanazawa ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Moi non plus ! Un soir, je travaillais au bar quand j'ai apperçu Stéphane venir avec cette anglaise ! Le choc que j'ai eu avait été si grand que j'en ai pleuré ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer la scène que j'ai faite ! J'ai pris une bouteille vide que j'ai rempli d'eau et j'ai jeté le tout sur Stéphane ! Après ça, je suis partie à la maison et j'ai pris toutes mes affaires mais Stéphane m'avait rattrapée et il s'était mis à m'expliquer qu'il n'avait rien entre elle et lui ! J'étais folle… Folle que j'avais cru à ses paroles ! Deux jours avant mon retour, j'ai appris qu'il ne rentrait pas à la maison et j'étais allé le voir ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer le choc que j'ai eu ! Il était avec cette anglaise… La même de surcroît ! Il était dans son lit et il m'avait jeté ces mots, je cite : « C'est fini entre nous Tsukushi, je vais épouser Amandine ! ». Il m'a brisé le cœur ! Le jour suivant, j'ai dû rester pour régler plusieurs affaires avant de partir comme par exemple cesser de travailler au bar afin que le patron trouve une autre personne ! J'ai travaillé le soir et je suis partie juste après mon travail voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas dormi !

Rui n'en revenait pas : Tsukushi avait subi l'humiliation de sa vie ! La rupture qu'il avait eu avec Shizuka n'était rien à comparer de celle de Tsukushi ! Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras : Tsukushi pleurait à chaudes larmes. Peu à peu , Rui se pencha sur son visage, effleura ses lèvres avant de finir par l'embrasser pour de bon. Tsukushi répondit à ce baiser. Pendant ce temps à la cuisine, Yomogi était allée boire un verre d'eau quand Kazuya la rejoignit.

Yomogi : Pourquoi… Pourquoi Tsuki ne m'avait-elle rien dit ?

Kazuya : Parce que tu ne t'intéressais pas à elle.

Yomogi : C'est ma cousine ! T'es fou ou quoi ?

Kazuya : Yomogi…

Il la saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa sans attendre. Sous le coup de la surprise, Yomogi n'en revenait pas mais elle voulut se dégager sans succès. Tsukasa assista à la scène avec étonnement…

Tsukasa : C'était pour ça…

Yomogi : Non ! Il m'a eu par surprise !

Tsukasa : Je t'ai offert mon cœur mais tu me l'as piétiné ! Je t'aimais !

Yomogi : Je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Mais c'était trop tard, Tsukasa était parti. Kazuka savoura sa victoire. Pendant ce temps, Tsukushi était avec Rui dans ses bras.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 29 : Le traitre 

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la panique car Tsukasa avait disparu avec l'avion. Tout le monde dût partir avec le bateau de Kazuya qui en était malade. Yomogi était bourrée de remords ce qui n'échappa pas à Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Yomogi ?

Yomogi : Oh Tsukushi ! c'est de ma faute !

Tsukushi surprise : Hein ?

Yomogi : Dômyôji est parti à cause de moi !

Tsukushi : Yomogi ?

Yomogi : **oui c'est de ma faute ! tu avais raison !**

Tsukushi : Alors assume ! Je ne peux pas faire grand chose. A toi de jouer ! Tu vas maintenant cesser de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ! C'est à toi de voir la personne que tu aimes vraiment ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause d'un pauvre crétin qui s'amuse ! Tu devrais réfléchir un peu ! Aimes-tu vraiment Dômyôji ? Pour moi, il m'avait l'air si heureux de m'annoncer que tu étais sa petite amie ! **je t'avais bien dit de cesser de voiler la face !**

Sur ce, Tsukushi laissa Yomogi réfléchir et s'approcha de Kazuya où elle lui assena un coup de poing à la figure…

Tsukushi : **tu ne nous causes que des problemes ! y en a marre ! tu n'es qu'un traitre ! yomogi etb moi ne sommes pas des jouets ! a l'avenir tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires ! Rui Hanazawa et moi n'avons pas besoin de dire la vétrité à tout le monde même si cela parlait dans les journaux ! recommence à te mêler de nos affaires et je ne ferai pas de cadeaux ! fiche-nous la paix !**

Tout le monde n'en revenait pas : Tsukushi avait découvert le pot aux roses toute seule ! Akira, Sôjirô et Rui avaient maintenant compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Le lendemain, Tsukasa appris par ses amis que Tsukushi avait pris sa défense.

Tsukasa : Merci Tsukushi ;

Tsukushi : Ecoute Dômyôji, laisse un peu de temps à Yomogi de se rendre compte toute seule de ses sentiments. Je pense qu'elle te reviendra.

Tsukasa voulut l'embrasser mais Rui s'interposa en serrant Tsukushi dans ses bras ce qui surprit tout le monde.

Rui : Pas touche, Tsukasa !

Tsukushi : Après ton échec avec Yomogi, tu croyais pouvoir te rabattre sur moi ? Ça ne se prend pas avec moi !

Rui : Aurais-tu oublié qu'elle venait à peine de rompre avec Stéphane ?!

Tsukasa : Ah oui c'est vrai….

Aucun membre du F4 n'en revenait : Rui tenait dans ses bras Tsukushi.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 30 : Première sortie 

Rui et Tsukushi se retrouvèrent à la sortie de secours…

Rui : Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû…

Tsukushi : Arrête Rui Hanazawa ! Ni toi ni moi avons envie d'entendre de nouveau parler de Shizuka et de Stéphane ! Tu n'avais pas le choix ! Dômyôji aurait fait sa plus grosse bêtise de sa vie si tu n'étais pas intervenu ! Moi, je ne veux pas faire souffrir Yomogi car c'est ma cousine !

Rui : Es-tu libre dimanche prochain ?

Tsukushi : Oui mais pas le soir, je travaille.

Rui : Alors sortons ensemble !

Tsukushi : D'accord.

Le dimanche suivant, Yomogi était avec Kazuya tandis que Tsukushi sortit avec Rui. Entre Yomogi et Kazuka, tout se passa si mal que la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle aimait vraiment Tsukasa…

Yomogi : Je suis désolée Kazuya… Je ne veux plus jamais sortir avec toi ! J'aime vraiment un autre !

Kazuya :…

Pendant ce temps, Tsukushi et Rui étaient un peu stressés car ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre l'habitude de sortir ensemble. Puis finalement, ils finissent par se détendre et de découvrir pleines choses ensemble.

Rui : Au fait, appelle-moi Rui tout court ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'appelles toujours « Rui Hanazawa ». Appelle-moi juste « Rui » !

Tsukushi : Euh Ok ! Je ne peux appeler que par ton prénom à cause de Shizuka... Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

Rui : Oui, ils étaient trop longs.

Tsukushi sourit : Cela te va bien comme ça.

Rui : Mais toi, tes cheveux sont trop longs !

Tsukushi : Ils avaient trop poussé mais je ne pouvais pas me payer le coiffeur !

Rui : Je pourrais te les couper si tu veux.

Tsukushi : C'est gentil. J'y penserai !

Rui : Tu me rappelles Shizuka ainsi…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Omotésando puis jusqu'à chez Rui où elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait qu'un grand lit, une télé et un miroir dans la chambre…

Rui : Assieds-toi sur le lit car le sol est froid. (Tsukushi éclata de rire ce qui surprit Rui) Pourquoi ris-tu, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Parce que chez moi c'est pareil ! J'en ai l'habitude ! je suis seule pour payer la maison car Yomogi ne travaille pas.

Rui surpris : C'est pour ça que tu travailles 7 jours sur 7 ?!

Tsukushi : Oui mais je vais réduire mon temps de travail. Un bar va se fermer définitivement !

Rui : Lequel ?

Tsukushi : Celui de ce soir.

Un pe pls tard, Tsukushi regarda les photos de Rui qui s'endormit sur le lit. Tsukushi n'était pas si étonnée car elle savait que Rui n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 31 : La fête de fermeture d'un bar 

Tsukushi était assi sur le sol tandis que Rui dormait comme un bébé. Malgré cela, Tsukushi était obligée de partir travailler. Elle se leva et au moment où elle allait partir, une main s'abattit sur son bras et Tsukushi retomba sur le lit. Surprise la jene fille regarda Rui…

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa, je dois y aller !

Rui : Ne me laisse pas tout seul…

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa… Alors viens avec moi.

Le jeune homme se leva et suivit la jeune fille. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Sôjirô et Akira qui n'en revenaient pas.

Sôjirô : J'y crois pas ! Vous êtes ensemble ?!

Akira : hé Rui c'est vrai ?!

Rui : …

Tsukushi : Hé oh ! Je suis pressée ! Je vais à mon travail !

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde alla au travail de Tsukushi. La jeune fille s'activait énormément tandis que Sôjirô et Akira draguaient les filles. Quant à Rui, il suivait les mouvements de Tsukushi des yeux. La fête battait son plein jusqu'à minuit.

Akira : Tu es vraiment une bûcheuse Tsukushi !

Tsukushi : Il fallait bien que je fasse vivre !

Sôjirô : qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Rui ?

Tsukushi : Hé oh ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

Rui : Tsukushi a raison.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 32 : Rencontre avec Tsubaki 

Soudain, le F3 et Tsukushi se retrouvèrent face à une personne…

Akira : Mais c'est Tsubaki !

Tsubaki : Akira ! Sôjirô ! Rui ! Quelle surprise !

Sôjirô : Que fais-tu là ?

Tsubaki : Je vais voir mon frère…

Tsukushi : Son frère ?!

Rui : Oui, c'est la sœur de Tsukasa.

Tsukushi : Hein ?!

Tsubaki : C'est la vérité.

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Je vais rentrer…

Tsubaki : Venez tous chez moi ! Il est très tard.

Tsukushi : Mais non je…

Rui : Tsukushi, s'il te plait…

Tsukushi : … Tu n'en rates pas une ! D'accord Rui Hanazawa.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui prit la main à la grande surprise de sôjirô, de Tsubaki et d'Akira. Ensemble, ils allèrent chez les Dômyôji mais ils se retrouvèrent face à Sakurako qui n'hésita pas à traiter Tsukushi de catin.

Tsukushi la gifla violemment : Tu me traites de catin mais est ce que tu t'es bien regardée, demoiselle de Joliana ? En fait, tu t'es trompée de personne puisque je suis Tsukushi Makino et non Yomogi ! Je sis sa grande cousine et ce n'était pas moi qui sortait avec Dômyôji, compris ? J'étais en Angleterre !

Sakurako surprise : C'était toi… Tsukushi ?!

Tsukushi glaciale : En personne ! (Elle s'approcha de Tsukasa) Et toi, tu as l'intention de tromper Yomogi ? Tu n'as pas la patience d'attendre ?!

Tsukasa : C'est elle qui m'avait suivi !

Tsukushi glaciale : Sans doute ! Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Yomogi pour se rendre compte !

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde alla se coucher. Tsukushi partagea sa chambre avec Rui qui ne volait pas la lâcher. Le lendemain, Tsukushi fit pls ample connaissance avec Tsubaki avant de partir au lycée toute seule puisque Rui dormait encore. Tsukushi téléphona à sa cousine pour la prévenir qu'elle serait au lycée.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 33 : Le secret de Tsukushi 

Tsukushi comparait ses moments passés avec Stéphane et avec ceux qu'elle passait avec Rui. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plus heureuse avec Rui. Elle veilla aussi que tout va bien pour Yomogi puis elle se retrouva face à trois filles qui soutenaient en quelque sorte Rui…

Fille 1 : **tout est de ta faute !**

Fille 2 : Pourquoi nous piques-tu Rui Hanazawa ?!

Fille 3 : Le pauvre ! il s'est fait avoir par une fille vulgaire !

Tsukushi : Vulgaire ? De qui vous parlez là ?

Fille 1 : De toi !

Fille 2 : Tu es la honte !

Tsukushi : Ah ?

Fille 3 : Comment expliques-tu qu'il sorte avec une pouilleuse comme toi ?

Rui : Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

Filles : Monsieur Hanaza…

Rui : Vous la traitez de vulgaire mais est ce que vous vous êtes regardées ?

Filles : Vulgaires ?

Tsukushi : Arrête Rui Hanazawa ! ça ne me touche pas…

Rui : Si, justement ! Elles ne savent pas à quel point leurs paroles sont blessantes.

Fille 2 : Monsieur Hanazawa, tu nous déçois !

Fille3 : Tu oses la défendre ! Tu n'es qu'une épave !

Tsukushi glaciale : Vous le traitez d'épave mais est ce que vous êtes bien regardées ?!

Filles : Epaves… ? Nous ? Vous avez entendu Monsieur Hanazawa ?

Rui : La ferme !

Tsukushi glaciale : Vous me dites que je vous ai enlevé Rui Hanazawa mais qu'est ce qu'il fera avec des filles calculatrices et égocentriques que vous êtes ? Vous vous fiez à son apparence et à son titre mais n'avez-vous pas regardé ce qu'il cache derrière sa carapace ? De cette carapace où se cache la véritable personnalité d'une personne qu'on admire ? Vous me traitez de pouilleuse mais **de quoi je me mêle ?!**

Filles : T'es une…

Tsukushi glaciale : Si j'aime vraiment quelqu'un, je ne courrai pas après son titre ! Cela ne m'intéresse pas !

Filles : Pauvre que tu es…

Tsukushi : Laissez-moi rire ! J'ai hérité le titre de la famille Li ! C'était le souhait de Stéphane et de ses parents qui voulaient avoir une fille ! J'ai été choisi ! Je suis devenue Tsukushi Makino-Li !

Filles : Qu… Quoi ?!

Rui n'en revenait pas : Stéphane avait en réalité toujours considéré Tsukushi comme sa petite sœur ! Les trois filles s'en allèrent hébétées.

Rui : C'est toi…

Tsukushi : C'est dur à admettre…

Rui : Avec le temps…

Tsukushi : Oui…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 34 : Une prise de conscience tardive 

Pendant ce temps, Yomogi etait suivie par Kazuya qui hurlait après elle. Tout le monde entendit même le F4 et Tsukushi.

Yomogi : **fous-moi la paix !**

Kazuka : Yomogi…

Yomogi : **c'est pas toi que j'aime ! et a cause de toi j'ai perdu Tsukasa !!!!!!! viens pas plaindre pour le coup que tu avais reçu de ma cousine !!!!!!! tu l'avais vraiment mérité !!!!! rends-toi a l'évidence !!!!!! aucune de nous deux n'est amoureuse de toi !!!!**

Kazuya : **c'est faux !!!!!**

Tsukushi : **non c'est vrai ! si tu tiens vraiment à te faire renvoyer du lycée, libre à toi ! tu ne fais pas le poids avec le F4 !**

Kazuka : Vous ne pouvez pas…

Tsukushi et Yomogi donnèrent un double coup de punch que Kazuya ne sut quoi dire…

Tsukushi : Tu as trop fait de dégats dans notre vie, j'en ai vraiment assez !

Yomogi : Nous avons besoin de stabilité !

Tsukasa : tu en as mis du temps à t'apercevoir Yomogi…

Yomogi : Je sais… Plus jamais, je me ferai avoir…

Tsukasa l'embrassa puis s'en alla avec elle laissant planté Kazuya. Tsukushi était partie à la sortie desecours avec Rui…

Tsukushi : Ouf ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Rui : C'est sûr quand vous êtes totalement différentes…

Le temps passa, et Kazuya commença à prendre conscience qu'il avait perdu les deux Makino pour toujours…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 35 : Surprises au Canada 

Au mois de décembre, Tsukushi travaillait quand Sôjirô, Akira et Rui arrivèrent au bar. Tsukushi s'approcha d'eux…

Tsukushi : Salut !

Sôjirô : Ah Tsukushi !

Akira : Nous avons quelque chose à te demander Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : Quoi ?

Rui : Peux-tu prendre quelques jours de vacances ?

Tsukushi : Oui Rui Hanazawa mais pourquoi ?

Rui : On part au Canada. Tsukasa a une résidence là bas.

Akira : En plus, Yomogi y va.

Tsukushi : Hé bien, ça ne m'étonne pas !

Finalement, Tsukushi vint accompagnée de Yuki au Canada. Lesjours passèrent et Tsukushi fit du snow-board où elle était si bonne mais ce n'était pas le cas de Yomogi. Un soir, alors que tout le monde s'amusait gaiement, quelqu'un arriva à l'improviste : C'était Shizuka ! Le choc pour Rui était si grand qu'il ne sut pas quoi dire. Shizuka annonça qu'elle avait refusé le mariage au grand étonnement de tous !

Shizuka : Tsukushi, tu es devenue Li ?

Tsukushi : En quelque sorte…

Shizuka : Tu as épousé Stéphane ?

Tsukushi : Non, tout est fini entre nous, Shizuka. Je suis la fille adoptive de la famille des Li. J'ai toutefois gardé mon nom de famille.

Shizuka : Et Stéphane ?

Tsukushi : Il doit être marié à une anglaise maintenant…

Soudain on frappa à la porte, Tsukasa alla ouvrir mais il se retrouva devant une personne. Tsukushi, qui avait entendu, alla voir mais la surprise était si grande qu'elle s'évanouit. Rui la rattrappa tout de suite. Il regarda l'inconnu et il reconnut la personne…

Rui : **stéphane ?!**

Stéphane : Salut Rui.

Rui : Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Stéphane : J'avais appris que Tsukushi était ici alors je suis venu voir…

Shizuka : Tsukushi ?!

Rui : Calme-toi, Shizuka. Elle a eu un choc en voyant Stéphane.

Yomogi : **qu'est ce que tu fous ici, stéphane ?! tu reviens alors que tu as brisé le cœur de tsukushi ?!**

Stéphane : Tais-toi, Yomogi ! Tu ne sais pas que Tsukushi est devenue ma sœur ?!

Yomogi : Non c'est pas vrai ?!

Tsukushi en se réveillant : C'est vrai…

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi et Stéphane discutaient ensemble comme Shizuka et Rui pour mettre au clair leurs relations.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 36 : Déclaration d'amour 

Le temps avait passé, Tsukushi et Rui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le Canada. Ils avaient cicatrisé leurs blessures au cœur en s'aidant mtuellement. Ils avaient compris tous les deux que ce n'était que de l'adoration qu'ils avaient ressenti envers Shizuka et Stéphane. Yomogi sortait toujours avec Tsukasa et elle attendait même un enfant de lui. Yomogi était allée vivre chez Tsukasa. Quant à Tsukushi, elle vivait seule chez elle. Un soir, Rui passait la soirée chez Tsukushi…

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Oui Rui Hanazawa ?

Rui : N'est-il pas fatiguant que tu m'appelles par mon prénom et mon nom à chaque fois ? Appelle-moi Rui !

Tsukushi : … Rui !

Rui : C'est mieux !

Tsukushi : Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

Rui : Je voudrais savoir si tu m'aimes…

Tsukushi : …

Rui : Je suis sérieux, Tsukushi. Cela va faire un bon moment que j'attendais pour pouvoir t'en parler… Tu étais tellement attachée à Stéphane…

Tsukushi : Mais toi aussi…

Rui : Non, je ne suis pas si attaché à Shizuka mais à toi si ! Tu as toujours été là… Tsukushi, je t'aime et cela va faire un bon moment que je suis amoureux de toi !

Tsukushi : … Rui, tu te trompes… Je ne suis plus tellement àattachée à Stéphane… Je ne le rayerai jamais de ma vie comme toi pour Shizuka mais mon cœur n'est plus avec lui… Finalement la personne que j'aime n'est pas celui que je croyais… Je t'aime, moi aussi Rui…

Rui n'en revenait pas : Tsukushi l'aimait aussi ! La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser fougueux. Rui prit son temps pour la dévêtir et vice versa tout en s'embrassant : C'était le point de non retour. Le jeune homme se positionna entre ses jambes, lui écarta les cuisses et la pénétra d'un profond coup de reins. La jeune fille poussa un cri aigu tandis que le plaisir s'évanouissait d'un coup pour céder la place à une douleur lancinante.

Rui dans un souffle : Tu… Tu étais vierge ?

Tsukushi : Et… Alors ? Il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec Stéphane…

Rui : Moi non plus, il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec Shizuka…

Tsukushi : Aime-moi Rui !

Il entreprit à faire un va et vient lentement puis il lui assena ses coups de reins de plus en plus vite, le rythme allant crescendo. Juste comme la jouissance la submergeait, il sentit exploser son propre plaisir. Il était trop tard pour se retirer, sa semence jaillissait déjà. Rui était heureux comme Tsukushi. Un an plus tard, Tsukushi attendait des jumeaux. Rui en était si heureux.

Fin.

2


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
